The Dragon King
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: Godzilla, prince of the dragons of Equestria, can't wait to be king, but his uncle Sombra will do anything to be king even if that means getting rid of Godzilla and his father Draco.
1. Cast

_**THE DRAGON KING**_

Godzilla, prince of the dragons of Equestria, can't wait to be king, but his uncle Sombra will do anything to be king even if that means getting rid of Godzilla and his father Draco.

* * *

**Cast**

Simba - Godzilla (Godzilla Final Wars)

Mufasa - Draco (Dragonheart)

Scar - Sombra (My Little Pony)

Sarabi - Saphira (Eragon)

Extra - Cadence (My Little Pony) as Godzilla's adopted sister

Nala - Luna (My Little Pony)

Timon - RJ (Over The Hedge)

Pumba - Otis (Barnyard)

Zazu - Archimedes (Sword Of The Stone)

Rafiki - Discord (My Little Pony)

Hyenas - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park)

Banzai - Garble (My Little Pony)

Shenzi - Gilda (My Little Pony)

Ed - Tazmanian Devil (Looney Tunes)


	2. Bedtime Story

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**BEDTIME STORY**_

* * *

Our story begins in a house which belonged to Robert The Storyteller and his wife Roxanne along with their adopted daughter, Penny. Just right now he was taking Penny to bed.

Robert - Alright, Penny," Lets get you to bed."

Penny - Okay daddy.

She then climbed onto her bed and got underneath the covers as Robert tucked her in.

Penny - Daddy?

Robert - Yeah?

Penny - Are you going to tell me another one of your adventure stories again?

Robert - No not this time, instead I will tell you a new story.

Penny - Really?!

Now you're probably wondering what Robert means by telling stories. Well ever since he and his wife adopted Penny, he has told her all about his adventures before bedtime and Penny enjoyed it every time.

Robert - "Now, let's see," Oh, I've got one. Once upon a time, somewhere far from away in the land of Equestria, a son had been born to King Draco and Queen Saphira." And everyone, as well as every animal, had been invited to celebrate."


	3. Circle Of Life

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**CIRCLE OF LIFE**_

* * *

The sun began to rise over the plains of a field, as Robert's story began.

Male Singer: **_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_**

Background Singer: **_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_**

Various animals looked up.

Male Singer: **_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba_**

Background Singer: **_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama_**

Male Singer: **_Siyo nqoba_**

Background Singer: **_Ingonyama_**

The animals began to leave their houses and make a trek to the center of their world, which is called Dragon Rock, where a son had just been born to the king and queen of Dragon Rock.

Background Singer: **_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)_**

Female Singer: **_From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done_**

As the animals made their way to Dragon Rock, some large animals carried small animals on their back.

**There's far too much to take in here** **More to find than can ever be found** **But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky** **Keeps great and small on the endless round**

Soon the animals had arrived at the place called Dragon Rock. Standing on top of it was a male dragon named Draco, king of the dragons.

**It's the Circle of Life** **And it moves us all**

A male brown owl named Archimedes flew up and landed on the rock in front of Draco. He then bowed to Draco, who smiled and nodded.

Female Singer: **_Through despair and hope Through faith and love_**

Some animals moved aside allowing someone to go through and bowed. This someone was a Draconequss with red eyes. His name was Discord.

**Till we find our place** **On the path unwinding**

Once he climbed Dragon Rock and was in front of Draco, they both hugged.

**In the Circle** **The Circle of Life**

Draco then led him over to a female dragon that had blue scales and eyes. This was Saphira. She nuzzled a young lizard in her arms.

The youngling had dark green scales and spikes that went from his back to his tail. This was Godzilla, the son of Draco and Saphira.

Discord smiled before he shook his staff that had a little rattle on it near Godzilla, who smiled and tried to catch it with his hands.

He then took out a blue fruit and broke it open, before taking out some juice and marking Godzilla's forehead with it.

Discord then picked up some sand and sprinkled it on Godzilla's forehead, causing him to sneeze. Both Draco and Saphira smiled.

Finally, it was time. Discord picked up Godzilla and ascended to the point of Dragon Rock with Draco and Saphira following. Once he reached the point, he held up Godzilla for all the animals and other ponies to see.

Female Singer: **_It's the Circle of Life_**

Upon seeing him, the animals and ponies began to celebrate.

**And it moves us all** **Through despair and hope** **Through faith and love**

The clouds parted, allowing a ray of sunlight to shine down on both Discord and Godzilla.

**Till we find our place**

All the animals and ponies began to bow.

**On the path unwinding** **In the Circle** **The Circle of Life**

Robert V/O: _Yep, it sure was a happy day. But not for everyone._

PennyV/O: _What do you mean?_

Robert V/O: _Well Someone was not at all happy that Godzilla had been born. And that someone was his uncle._

Later that day in a cave, a field mouse with a red sweater and a brown cap named Bernard ran in, looking for food. Suddenly, he froze, sniffed the air, gasped, and ran away, only for him to get grabbed by a black aura . He was then lifted to reveal the owner of the aura. It was a a gray unicorn with a black mane, green eyes, and a red horn. His name was Sombra.

Sombra - "Life's not fair, is it?"

He asked Bernard, as he squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp.

Sombra - You see, I—well, I shall never be king."

He allowed Bernard to run on his hoof and he tried to jump away, before he grabbed him and said,

Sombra - "And you shall never see the light of another day or your wife again."

He snickered evilly, before he said,

Sombra - "Adieu."

He opened his mouth and was about to place Bernard on his extended tongue when someone interrupted him,

Archimedes - Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

He turned and saw Archimedes glaring at him.

He sighed and put his hoof down with Bernard still trapped in it, as he asked Archimedes

Sombra - What do _you_ want?"

Archimedes - I'm here to announce that King Draco is on his way," So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Bernard squirmed free and ran off, much to Sombra's annoyance, as he said,

Sombra - Oh now, look, Archimedes. You made me lose my lunch."

Archimedes - You'll lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's madder than a Changeling with hernia!"

Sombra - "Ooh, I quiver with fear,"

He said sarcastically, before he suddenly grinned sinisterly at Archimedes making him nervous.

Archimedes - N-Now, Sombra,"

He said nervously, as he began to back away,

Archimedes - D-Don't look at me that way."

He then tried to run away, as Archimedes screamed,

Archimedes - **HELP!**"

Sombra grabbed him with his magic while lifting his hoof to attack him.

Suddenly Draco appeared and said,

Draco - Sombra.

Sombra turned.

Draco - Drop him.

Archimedes - Perfect timing, your majesty!"

Archimedes scowled, as he let him go, before saying to Draco,

Sombra - Why if it isn't my adopted brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

Draco - Saphira and I didn't see you at the presentation of Godzilla today,"

Sombra - Oh, that was today?"

He said, sounding fake surprised.

Sombra - Oh, I feel simply _awful!_"

On 'awful, he scraped his horn on the wall like nails scraping chalkboard, causing Archimedes to cringe.

Sombra - Must have slipped my mind,"

Archimedes - Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, "as the king's adopted brother, _you _should have been first in line!"

He snapped at Sombra only to flinch when he clicked his teeth at both him, before he hid behind Draco's legs, as Sombra bent down to speak to him.

Sombra - I _was_ first in line until that little _lizard_ was born,"

Draco - That 'lizard' is my son,"

Draco said, lowering his head to meet Sombra face-to-face.

Draco - And your future king."

Sombra - Oh, excuse me while I go and practice my curtisy,"

Sombra said sarcastically, before he turned to leave.

Draco was starting to get angry, as he said,

Draco - Don't turn your back on me, Sombra!"

Discord looked back and said,

Sombra - Oh no, on the contrary, Draco. Maybe _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me._"

He turned to leave again and Draco roared angrily, as he ran over and blocked Sombra's path.

Draco - Is that a challenge?"

Draco asked, threateningly.

Sombra - Temper, temper," I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

Archimedes - "Pity,"

Archimedes said, coming out from behind Draco's leg.

Archimedes - "Why not?"

Sombra - Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share,"

He told Archimedes.

Sombra - But when it comes to brute strength—" here,

He looked at Draco, before he added,

Sombra - I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

With that, he left.

Archimedes sighed, before he said,

Archimedes - There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Draco - What am I going to do with him?"

Archimedes - He'd make a very handsome throw rug,"

Draco - Archimedes.

Archimedes - And just think,"

Archimedes, as he and Draco left.

Archimedes - Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him!"

Draco then laughed.

Later that night, a gentle rainstorm came over the land of Equestria.

Inside a small cave, Discord was doing a hand painting on the wall of what looked like a silhouette of Godzilla.

He muttered as he painted. He then chuckled as he completed the little spikes in the painting.

Discord - "Godzilla"

He said as he chuckled again.

* * *

**Okay I know what some of you are thinking, why did I add a mutant lizard as a son for two dragons. Well they were the only two I thought of to fit the bill and as for Discord well I'm pretty sure you can figure out why he will play Rafiki's role so well.**


	4. Definition Of A True King

**CHAPTER III**

**THE DEFINITION OF A TRUE KING**

* * *

Time passed and Godzilla was now older. It was early morning when he ran up the edge of the rock, looking on in anticipation, before he ran into the cave where the other dragons were sleeping.

Godzilla - Dad! Dad!"

Godzilla called, as he ran into the cave.

Godzilla - C'mon, Dad, we gotta go! Wake up!"

He bumped into a dragon, who grunted, "Oof!"

Godzilla - Sorry,"

Godzilla apologized.

Finally, he came to the rock where his parents and a little filly were sleeping. She had pink fur, purple eyes, and a lavender, yellow, and magenta streaked mane. Her name was Cadence.

A few years after Godzilla was born, Draco found Cadence when she was just a filly and she had no home so he took her in and she's been with them ever since.

Godzilla - Dad?" Dad."

He began saying 'Dad,' waking up Cadence briefly, before she groaned and covered her ears, trying to go back to sleep, while Saphira, still asleep, said to Draco,

Saphira - Your son is awake."

Draco, also still asleep, said,

Draco - "Before sunrise, he's your son."

Godzilla - Dad?" Dad! Come on, Dad!"

He tugged on Draco's ear and said,

Godzilla - "Dad!"

But lost his grip and yelped, as he slipped and bumped into something. Now annoyed, he ran up and head-butted Draco, waking him up.

Godzilla - You promised,"

Seeing how impatient Godzilla was, he said,

Draco - Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

Godzilla - Yeah!"

Draco yawned, as Saphira and Cadence also woke up. The four went outside the cave, as Draco began to go to the top of the rock. Godzilla nuzzled his sister and rubbed up against his mother, who then nudged him away so he could go with his father.

As Godzilla went up to join his father, both Cadence and Saphira smiled.

By now, Godzilla and Draco were on top of the rock as they watched the sun rise.

Draco - Look, Godzilla," Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Godzilla - Wow,"

Draco - A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun," One day, Godzilla, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

Godzilla - And this will all be mine?"

Draco - Everything,"

Godzilla - Everything the light touches,"

He said, before he noticed a shadowy place on the edge of the land.

Godzilla - What about the shadowy place?"

Draco walked over to him, as he said,

Draco - That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Godzilla."

Godzilla looked puzzled, as he said,

Godzilla - But I thought a king could do whatever he wants."

Draco began to walk away, as he said,

Draco - Oh, there's more to being a king than getting your way all the time."

Godzilla looked excited as he asked, "

Godzilla - There's more?"

Draco - Godzilla,"

Draco said, as they walked through a field.

Draco - Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures—from the crawling ant to the large dinosaurs."

Godzilla - But, Dad, the dinosaurs are our enemies, aren't they?"

Draco - Yes, Godzilla," but let me explain. When time began here in Equestria, we were created at the same time and for the same purpose. And so, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Just then, Archimedes arrived, as he said,

Archimedes - Good morning, sire!"

Draco - Good morning, Archimedes,"

Archimedes - Checking in with the morning report,"

Draco - Lets have it then.

Archimedes - The buzz from the bees is that the Saber Tooth Cats are in a bit of a spot…"

Of course, Draco wasn't paying any attention, as he said,

Draco - Oh, really?"

Spotting a grasshopper, Godzilla pounced and missed.

Archimedes went on, not noticing that neither Draco nor Godzilla was paying much attention,

Archimedes - And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all…"

Noticing what Godzilla was doing, Draco asked,

Draco - What are you doing, son?"

Godzilla - Pouncing,"

He answered, after seeing that he'd missed the grasshopper again.

Draco smiled mischievously, as he said,

Draco - Let an old pro show you how it's done."

Archimedes - The tick birds are pecking on the mammoths, "I told the mammoths to forget about it, but they can't."

Draco - Archimedes, would you turn around?"

Archimedes - Yes, sire,"

He said, before he turned around and continued,

Archimedes - The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say…"

Draco - Stay low to the ground,"

He whispered to Godzilla.

Archimedes - Cheetahs never prosper,"

He continued, unaware of what was going on.

Godzilla - Okay, stay low to the ground," "Got it."

Archimedes realized something was amiss, before he asked,

Archimedes - What's going on?"

Draco - A pouncing lesson,"

Archimedes - Oh, very good, pouncing,"

Bartok said, until he realized that he was the target.

Archimedes - **_POUNCING?!_**"

He turned around and said,

Archimedes - You can't be serious!"

But Draco smirked and made a 'turn around' gesture with his finger.

Archimedes - This is so humiliating,"

Draco whispered to Godzilla,

Draco - Try not to make a sound."

Archimedes - What are you telling him, Draco?"

Archimedes asked as he turned around, only to find that Draco and Godzilla were seemingly gone.

Archimedes - Draco? Godzilla?

Suddenly, Godzilla pounced on him, scaring the living daylights out of him, as Draco laughed.

Draco - That's Very good,"

As Archimedes recovered, a little brown squirrel named Mcsquizzy jumped down from a tree.

Mcsquizzy - Archimedes!

Archimedes - Yes?"

Mcsquizzy - I bring news from the trees of above."

Meanwhile, Draco said to Godzilla,

Draco - Now, this time—"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by Archimedes shouting urgently,

Archimedes - Sire! Raptors! In Equestria!"

At this, Draco leapt into action and said,

Draco - Archimedes, take Godzilla home!"

Godzilla - Aw, Dad, can't I come?"

Draco - No, son,"

With that, he left.

Godzilla frowned as he began to walk back to Dragon Rock and said,

Godzilla - "I never get to go anywhere."

Archimedes - Oh, young master, one day you will be king," Then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

Meanwhile, back at Dragon Rock, Sombra was on an overhanging rock ledge pacing once, before he kicked an old bone off the edge.

At that moment, Godzilla arrived and said,

Godzilla - Hey, Uncle Sombra! Guess what?"

He looked annoyed as he said,

Sombra - I _despise_ guessing games."

Godzilla - I'm going to be king of Equestria,"

Sombra - Oh goody,"

Godzilla - My dad just showed me the whole kingdom," "and I'm going to rule it all!"

Sombra - Yes," Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know."

He said uninterested then he flopped down onto his side.

Godzilla went over to Sombra and said,

Godzilla - Hey, Uncle Sombra? When I'm king, what'll that make you?"

Sombra - A Changeling's uncle,"

Godzilla laughed and said,

Godzilla - You're so weird."

Sombra - You have no idea,"

He said, before he got up and walked off.

Sombra - So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

Godzilla - Everything,"

Godzilla said, as he went over to join Sombra.

Sombra - He didn't show you what's beyond that rise on the northern border?"

Godzilla - Well, no," He said I can't go there."

Sombra - And he's absolutely right!" It's _far_ too dangerous. Only the bravest dragons go there."

Godzilla - Well, I'm brave," What's out th—"

Sombra - I'm sorry, my boy,"

Sombra interrupted him.

Sombra - I just can't tell you."

Godzilla - Why not?"

Sombra - Zilla, Zilla," I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew."

Godzilla - Well, there's my adopted sister too,"

Godzilla said, as Sombra patted him on the head with his hoof.

Godzilla - But she gets rather nervous around you for some reason and won't tell me or Mom or Dad why."

Sombra - Oh, she has her reasons," But a mammoth graveyard is no place for a prince."

But then, he said in fake surprise,

Sombra - Oops!"

And covered his mouth with his hoof.

Godzilla - A mammoth what?"

Godzilla said, looking excited.

Godzilla - Whoa!"

Sombra - Oh dear, I've said too much,"

Sombra said, faking dismay.

Sombra - Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all."

He pulled Godzilla near him, as he added,

Sombra - Just do me one favor—promise me you'll never visit that _dreadful_ place."

Godzilla thought for a moment before he said,

Godzilla - No problem."

Sombra - There's a good boy,"

Sombra, before he nudged Godzilla away.

Sombra - You run along now and have fun."

Godzilla began to leave, before Sombra said,

Sombra - And remember."

Godzilla looked back, as he added,

Sombra - It's our little secret."

Godzilla then left and Sombra left as well with an evil smirk on his face.


	5. Just Can't Wait To Be King

**CHAPTER IV**

**JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING**

* * *

Some time later, Godzilla ran down the slope to where Saphira and Cadence (who were both napping), and an alicorn (who was getting licked) were. The alicorn had dark blue fur, a mane, and eyes of the same color and a crescent moon on her flank. Her name was Luna.

Godzilla - Hey, Luna,"

Luna - Hi Zilla.

Godzilla - Come on," I just heard about this great place."

He whispered to her.

Luna - Zilla, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath!"

She said through clenched teeth

Godzilla's eyes widened, as Saphira said,

Saphira - And it's time for yours."

He tried to escape, but she caught him by the tail and began licking his head.

Godzilla - Mom!" Mom, you're messing up my scales!"

He said even though his scales were fine and Saphira just gave him a smile while Cadence snickered until Godzilla glared at her.

Godzilla - Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can I go now?"

Luna - So where are we going?" It better not be anyplace dumb."

Godzilla - No," It's really cool."

Saphira - So where is this 'really cool' place?"

Godzilla - Oh, uh," Around the waterhole."

He lied.

Luna - The _waterhole?!_" What the hay's so great about the waterhole?"

Luna said in disbelief.

Godzilla went over to her and whispered to her,

Godzilla - I'll show you when we _get_ there."

Of course, Cadence heard and Luna caught on, before she asked,

Luna - Tia, can I go with Zilla?"

Cadence - Can I go too?"

Cadence asked Saphira

Celestia - What do you think, Saphira?"

Celestia asked Saphira.

Saphira - Well…"

Together - Please?"

Godzilla, Luna, and Cadence begged with broad, forced grins.

Saphira - It's alright with me,"

Saphira said, making them cheer, as they turned to go. At least until she added,

Saphira - As long as Archimedes goes with you."

The three stopped and groaned, as Godzilla complained,

Godzilla - Not Archimedes

A moment later, the three were walking towards the waterhole with Archimedes leading the way, as he said,

Archimedes - Come on now. The sooner we reach the waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

Luna - So where are we really going?"

Luna whispered to Godzilla.

Godzilla - A mammoth graveyard,"

Luna - Wow!"

Cadence - Really?"

Godzilla shushed them both and said,

Godzilla - Remember Archimedes."

Luna - Right,"

Cadence - How are we gonna get rid of the puffball?"

Up ahead, Archimedes caught sight of Godzilla and Luna whispering and went over to them, as Godzilla whispered,

Godzilla - Oh, I know how we can—"

Archimedes - Oh, just look at you two," Little seeds of romance blossoming. Your parents will be thrilled! What with you being betrothed and all."

Godzilla - Be-what?"

Archimedes - Betrothed," Intended. Affianced."

Of course, they still didn't understand, as Luna asked,

Luna - Meaning…?"

Archimedes - One day, you two are going to be married,"

He clarified.

Godzilla - Yuck!"

Luna - Ew!"

Godzilla - I can't marry her," She's my friend!"

He said to Archimedes.

Luna - Yeah, it'd be so weird,"

Archimedes - Well, sorry to bust your bubble," "but you two turtledoves have no choice! It's a tradition!"

He didn't notice Godzilla mimicking him as he went on,

Archimedes - Going back generations."

Godzilla - Well, when _I'm_ king," that'll be the _first_ thing to go!"

Archimedes - Not so long as I am are around,"

Godzilla - Well, in that case, you are fired,"

Archimedes - Nice try, lad," but only the king can do that."

Luna - Well, technically, he's the future king,"

She pointed out as she and Cadence came over.

Cadence - Yeah,"

Cadence said, before she began thumping Archimedes' chest.

Cadence - So you have to do what he tells you!"

Archimedes - Not yet I don't,"

Archimedes claimed, before he said to Godzilla,

Archimedes - And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

Godzilla - Not the way I see it,"

He said, before he began to sing, as he jumped towards Archimedes, making him both back up.

Godzilla: **_I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware!_**

Archimedes fell over, before he got up, looking annoyed.

Archimedes: **_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little scales!_**

He plucked a scale out of Godzilla's head, causing him to flinch.

Godzilla: **_I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before_**

He then jumped down onto a log.

I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR!

On 'roar,' he roared at Archimedes, causing him to fall into a mud puddle, before he got out and dried himself on what seemed to be a hanging towel.

Archimedes: **_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_**

He looked up and saw that the 'towel' was actually Manny's ear and he smacked them away with his trunk, sending him skipping across the water, as the three kids followed, skidding across the water.

Godzilla: **_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**

Archimedes went over to them, as he said,

Archimedes - You've a rather long way to go, young master, if you think…"

Godzilla : **_No one saying do this_**

Unnoticed by him, Cadence made a silly face at him.

Archimedes - Now, when I said that,"

Archimedes said, before he turned to Luna and Cadence.

Luna and Cadence: **_No one saying be there_**

It was Godzilla's turn to make a face at him, as Archimedes said,

Archimedes - What I mean was—"

He turned to Godzilla as Luna and Cadence both made faces at Archimedes.

Godzilla: **_No one saying stop that_**

Archimedes - What you don't realize—"

Godzilla, Luna , and Cadence: **_No one saying see here_**

Archimedes - Now, see here!"

He yelled angrily, before he was knocked over by three ostriches.

Riding on top of them were Godzilla, Luna, and Cadence.

Godzilla: **_Free to run around all day_**

Archimedes began to chase them, as he commented,

Archimedes - Well, that's definitely out."

**Free to do it all my way**

Archimedes flew past them, until they were in front of him, not paying attention to what was in front of him.

Archimedes: **_I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart_**

He bumped into an elephant named Tantor, much to the kid's amusement.

Luna and Cadence: **_Kings don't need advice From little owls for a start_**

Archimedes fell off and then got onto a log.

Archimedes: **_If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out!_**

He didn't realize that the log he was on was heading towards a waterfall.

Out of service, out of Equestria I wouldn't hang about!

He screamed as he went over, until he flew up.

**This child is getting wildly out of wing!**

A bunch of Hippos lined up on either side, as the kids walked up the corridor.

Godzilla: **_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_**

Archimedes tried to follow them when the Hippos turned with their tail lifted up, making him flinch.

The kids danced about beneath a herd of moving mammoths, while Archimedes flew as he searched for them. Godzilla was then standing on a Brontosaurus's head named Grandpa Longneck.

Godzilla: **_Everybody look left_**

Archimedes yelped, before he was trampled by a bunch of animals moving to the left. He got up, completely dazed.

**Everybody look right**

He was trampled again, as the animals moved to the right. Godzilla hopped up a ladder of Brontosaurus's heads.

**Everywhere you look, I'm** **Standing in the spotlight**

He slid down a Brontosaurus's neck.

Archimedes - Not yet,"

He said, as he struggled to move aside some animals, only to get squashed.

Animals: **_Let every creature go for broke and sing_**

Godzilla whispered something to Littlefoot the Brontosaurus, who whispered something to Cera, who whispered something to Petrie.

After Archimedes recovered, Petrie and Duckie grabbed him and pulled them up into the trees.

**Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing** **It's gonna be King Godzilla's finest fling**

Up in the tree, Petrie and Duckie were messing with Archimedes.

Godzilla, Luna, and Cadence were now on top of a pyramid of animals.

Godzilla, Luna, Cadence, and animals:

**Oh, I just can't wait to be king** **Oh, I just can't wait to be king** **Oh, I just can't wait**

Suddenly, the pyramid began to topple, causing animals to either fall onto each other or onto the ground. Unfortunately, Archimedes was on the bottom holding up a dragon named well Dragon actually. As the animals fell off, he was trapped beneath her.

Archimedes - I beg your pardon madam,"

He said in a muffled tone,

Archimedes - GET OFF!"

He then called out,


	6. Mammoth Graveyard

**CHAPTER V**

**THE MAMMOTH GRAVEYARD.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Godzilla, Luna, and Cadence laughed, as they made their way from the waterhole after finally losing Archimedes.

Godzilla - Alright, it worked!"

Cadence - We lost him,"

Godzilla - I am a genius,"

He said arrogantly.

Luna - Hey, genius," it was my idea."

Godzilla - Yeah, but _I_ pulled it off,"

Luna - With _me_ and _Cadence,_"

Godzilla - Oh yeah?"

He said, before he jumped at Luna.

They both tussled for a bit until she ended on top and had Godzilla pinned with her hooves.

Luna - Pinned ya,"

Godzilla - Hey, lemme up,"

Godzilla said, pushing Luna off him.

Once she turned away with a proud smirk, Godzilla jumped at both her and Cadence. They tussled again, as the three tumbled down the hill, before they landed at the bottom with Luna once again pinning him in the same position.

Luna - Pinned ya again,"

Suddenly, a geyser nearby made a loud noise, ejecting steam and catching their attention. Once the steam cleared, they saw a mammoth skull on top of a ledge. The three stared for a moment, before Godzilla walked over with a smile, while Luna and Cadence cautiously followed.

Once they climbed up the edge, Godzilla said,

Godzilla - This is it! We made it!"

The three looked over the skull them said,

Together - Whoa,"

When they saw thousands of mammoth skeletons lying about.

Cadence - I-I-I-It's r-r-really c-c-creepy,"

Cadence said nervously.

Godzilla - Yeah," Isn't it great?"

Luna smirked as she told Godzilla,

Luna - We could get in big trouble."

Godzilla - I know,"

Godzilla agreed, before they glanced over at the mammoth skull.

Luna - I wonder if its brains are still in there,"

Godzilla - There's only one way to know,"

Godzilla said, before he walked over to the skull.

Godzilla - Come on. Let's go check it out."

Suddenly, Archimedes appeared in front of Godzilla, as he said,

Archimedes - Wrong! The only checking out _you_ will do will be to check out of here!"

Godzilla - Aw man,"

Archimedes looked worried, as he added,

Archimedes - We're _way_ beyond the boundary of Equestria!"

Godzilla - Oh, look," Ol' Puffball is scared."

Archimedes poked Godzilla in the nose, as he said,

Archimedes - That's _Mr._ Ol' Puffboy to you, boy! And right now, we are all in very real danger."

Godzilla - Danger? Ha,"

He said, as he moved closer to the entrance of the mammoth skull.

Godzilla - I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger."

He laughed until he heard laughing from the inside of the skull and ran over to the others before they all watched as three different types of creatures came out of the skull. The first was a female griffin called Gilda, the second was a red scaled dragon named Garble, and the third was a brown coated beast named Taz or the Tasmanian Devil.

Gilda - Well, well, well, Garble," What have we got here?"

Gilda asked.

Garble - Hmm, I don't know, Gilda," What do you think, Taz?"

Taz, just laughed crazily.

Garble - Yeah, just what I was thinking," A quintet of trespassers!"

Archimedes - And by accident, unfortunately," A little navigation error."

The four turned to leave until Gilda stopped Archimedes by stepping on his tail feathers, saying,

Gilda - Hey, wait a minute. I know you. You're Draco's little stooge."

Archimedes freed himself, as he said,

Archimedes - I, madame, am the king's majordomo."

Garble and Taz were circling the kids, as Garble said Godzilla,

Garble - And that would make you…?"

Godzilla - Future king,"

Godzilla said, as Archimedes backed up to join them.

Gilda joined the other two as she said,

Gilda - "Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?"

Godzilla scoffed and said,

Godzilla - You can't do anything to me."

Archimedes - Well, technically, they can," We are on their land."

Archimedes - But, Archimedes," you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers."

Archimedes - "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay,"

Unfortunately, Garble heard and said,

Garble - Who you callin' 'oopid-stay?'"

Archimedes - My, my, my," Look at the sun."

He began trying to escort the kids, as he said,

Archimedes - It's time to go!"

However, Gilda blocked their path and said,

Gilda - What's the hurry? We'd _love_ for you to stick around for dinner."

Garble - Yeah," we can have whatever's…slithering around!"

He began to laugh, as he added,

Garble - Get it! _Slithering_ around!" a

Gilda joined in, as she said,

Gilda - Oh, wait, wait, wait! I got one, I got one! Make mine an egg sandwich! Whatcha think?"

The two continued laughing until Taz popped up and began gesticulating and jabbering wildly.

Gilda - What, Taz? What is it?"

Garble looked where Taz was pointing and said,

Garble - Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

Gilda - No, why?"

Garble - Cause there it goes!"

Sure enough, the kids and Archimedes were fleeing. Godzilla, Luna, and Cadence were far ahead as Archimedes tried to catch up, only to yelp as one of the beasts grabbed him and pulled him away.

Meanwhile, the kids stopped to catch their breath, as Luna

asked,

Luna - Did we lose them?"

Godzilla - I think so,"

But then Cadence looked around and said,

Cadence - "Hey, where's Archimedes?"

Meanwhile, Gilda, Garble, and Taz had him near a steam vent.

Archimedes screamed as he tried to escape, but failed as Garble said, walking him to the vent,

Garble - And the little majordomo owl hippity-hopped all the way to the Birdy Boiler!"

Archimedes - Oh no,"

He cried as he was stuffed into the vent,

Archimedes - Not the Birdy Boiler!"

He screamed as he was launched into the air while the three laughed until someone yelled,

Godzilla - Hey!"

They turned and saw the kids standing above them, as Godzilla said,

Godzilla - Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Gilda - Like…you?"

Gilda asked, glaring at him.

Godzilla - Bad Idea!

The kids screamed as they all ran away from them until they stopped in front of an active methane vent.

The three beasts poked their heads through the steam, saying,

Gilda - Boo!"

They gasped in terror as the beasts laughed before snapping their jaws at them. The three turned and ran away as the beasts chased after them, chasing them up a mammoth skull, and they managed to escape by sliding down the spine, before they shot off the end and landed on a hillside of bones.

The three began climbing until Luna turned and shouted,

Luna - Zilla!"

He turned and gasped as he saw his little sister screaming and sliding down the hill of bones toward those three. He quickly ran down and punched Gilda in the face, giving Cadence enough time to escape.

By now, Gilda was enraged. The kids ran into a cave, climbed up the skeleton of a mammoth and tried to jump up, only to fall into the skeleton.

The three beasts were approaching as Garble said,

Garble - Hey kids come out and play.

Godzilla tried to roar but all that came out was a squeak, making the beasts laugh.

Gilda - That was it?" Do it again, come on."

Godzilla opened his mouth to roar and out came a full-grown adult roar.

Together - Huh?"

Gilda, Garble, and Taz said.

Suddenly, Draco jumped out of nowhere and began attacking those fiends as Archimedes, who had told Draco that the kids were in danger, flew over to the three.

Soon enough, Draco had them cowering underneath him.

Gilda - Oh, please, please," Uncle, Uncle!"

Garble - Ow, ow, ow!"

Draco - **_SILENCE!_**"

Draco screamed at them.

Garble - Oh, we're gonna shut up right now,"

Gilda - Calm down, we're really sorry,"

Draco - If you _ever_ come near my children again,"

Draco said, glaring dangerously at the three.

Gilda - Oh, these are,"

Gilda said, before gesturing over at Godzilla and Cadence,

Gilda - These are _your_ children?"

Garble - Oh, your children?"

Gilda - Did you know that?"

Garble - No…me? I-I-I didn't know it, no. Did you?"

Gilda - No, of course not!"

Garble - No."

They both looked over at Taz and said,

Together - Taz?

Of course he nodded stupidly and Draco roared again, scaring them once more.

Garble laughed nervously and said,

Garble - Toodles!"

Before he and the others took off with a gunshot sound. Archimedes went beside him and gave a nod as if to say 'That'll show them,' until he withered under Draco's angry glare, he was not happy with him.

Godzilla, Luna, and Cadence approached, as Godzilla said,

Godzilla - Dad, I—"

Draco - You deliberately disobeyed me,"

He said angrily.

Godzilla - Dad, I'm…I'm sorry,"

But Draco said sternly,

Draco - Let's go home."

As they all left, Luna said to Godzilla,

Luna - I thought you were very brave."

However, what they didn't know was that Sombra was standing on a ledge above them, green eyes narrowed with purple flames coming out of them, having watched the near demise of Godzilla.


	7. Godzilla's New Lesson

**CHAPTER VI**

**GODZILLA'S NEW LESSON**

* * *

Night was beginning to fall as Draco, the kids, and Archimedes made their way home. Draco was walking ahead, Godzilla, Luna, and Cadence were walking behind with shame written on their faces, and Archimedes was flying in between, staring back at the three in concern.

Then Draco said,

Draco - Archimedes!

At this, he went over and stood in front of Draco, as Archimedes asked,

Archimedes - Yes, sire?"

Draco - Take Luna and Cadence home," "I have to teach my son a lesson."

He turned to Godzilla, who nervously ducked down, before Archimedes went over to the three.

Archimedes - Come, you two,"

He then said to Godzilla,

Archimedes - My boy…good luck."

With that, he, Luna, and Cadence left, leaving Godzilla and Draco alone.

A moment passed before Draco said sternly, making Godzilla cringe,

Draco - Godzilla!

Godzilla turned and slowly walked over to him. As he did, he stepped on a depression in the ground. Looking down, he saw his foot standing in his father's footprint. He resumed walking over to his father's side before he stopped and sat beside him.

Draco thought silently for a moment, before he turned to his son and said,

Draco - Godzilla, I'm very disappointed in you."

Godzilla looked absolutely ashamed as he said,

Godzilla - I know."

Draco - You could have been killed," You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Luna and Cadence in danger!"

Godzilla seemed close to crying as he said,

Godzilla - I just wanted to be brave like you."

Draco - I'm only brave when I have to be,"

Draco told him.

Draco - Godzilla…being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

Godzilla looked confused and said,

Godzilla - But you're not scared of anything."

Draco then sighed as he said

Draco - I was today,"

Godzilla - You were?"

Draco - Yes, I thought I might lose you and Cadence,"

Draco told him as he leaned closer..

Godzilla - Oh, I guess even kings get scared, huh?"

Draco nodded once, before Godzilla whispered conspiratorially,

Godzilla - But you know what?"

Draco - What?"

Godzilla - I think those guys back there were even scareder,"

Draco smirked and laughed as he told him,

Draco - Cause nobody messes with your dad."

He then grabbed Godzilla and said,

Draco - Come here, you!"

Godzilla - Oh no, no,"

He exclaimed as Draco gave him a noogie.

Finally, Godzilla struggled free and the two began to tussle playfully. Soon, it ended with Draco lying down in the grass with Godzilla on top of his head.

Godzilla - Dad?"

Draco - Hmm?"

Godzilla - We're pals, right?"

Draco - Right."

Godzilla - And we'll always be together, right?"

At this, Draco sat up and said,

Draco - Son, let me tell you something that my father once told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

Godzilla - Really?"

Draco - Yes," "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

With that, both father and son continued to stare up at the stars.


	8. Be Prepared

**CHAPTER VII**

**BE PREPARED**

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a cave, Garble could be heard complaining,

Garble - Man, that lousy Draco! I won't be able to sit for a week!"

Followed by Taz laughing.

The reason why Garble was complaining and Taz was laughing? There were big scratch marks on his rear end.

Taz continued laughing and Garble said,

Garble - It's not funny, Taz."

Taz tried to stop laughing, but continued laughing anyway.

Garble - Hey, shut up!"

Taz continued laughing and Garble got annoyed, as he growled and then tackled Taz, resulting in a fight.

Gilda was standing to the side before she noticed those two fighting, before she said,

Gilda - Will you knock it off?!"

Garble stopped, but Taz continued, chewing on his own leg.

Garble - Well, he started it!"

He said, pointing at Taz.

Gilda - Look at you guys,"

Gilda said, as she came down.

Gilda - No wonder we were kicked out of our own clans!"

There was a bit of drool dangling out of Garble mouth as he said,

Garble - Man, I hate being kicked out!"

Gilda - Yeah," You know if it weren't for those dragons of Equestria, we'd be runnin' the joint!"

Garble - Man, I hate dragons wait I am a dragon, I mean I hate Equestrians!

Gilda - So pushy."

Garble - And scaly."

Gilda - And stinky."

Garble smirked, as he said,

Garble - And man are they—"

Here, he and Gilda put their backs against each other, as they said together,

Together - Uuuugly!"

The two began laughing until someone said,

Sombra - Oh, surely those folks aren't all _that_ bad."

They looked up and saw it was Sombra on the same ledge he had been on during the chase.

Garble - Oh, Sombra," It's just you."

Gilda - Yeah, we were afraid it was someone important,"

Garble - Yeah, you know, like Draco."

Sombra - I see,"

Garble - Now _that's_ power,"

Gilda - Tell me about it," I just hear that name and I shudder."

Garble - Draco!

Gilda - Ooh,"

Gilda said, as she shivered, before she said,

Gilda - Do it again!"

Garble - Draco!

He said, and Gilda shivered again.

Garble - Draco! Draco! Draco!

Taz fell over laughing hysterically, as Sombra watched, looking annoyed as Gilda said,

Gilda - Ooh, it tingles me!"

Sombra - I'm surrounded by idiots,"

He said, as he rubbed his temples with his hoof.

Garble - Not you, Sombra," I mean you're one of us. I mean you're our pal."

Sombra - Charmed,"

He said sarcastically.

Gilda - Ooh, I like that," He's not king, but he's still so proper."

Garble - Yeah," Hey, hey. Did you bring us anything to eat, Sombra, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Sombra - I don't think you really deserve this,"

Sombra said, as he pulled out a Triceratops leg with his magic.

Sombra - I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you and you couldn't even dispose of them."

He dropped the leg to those three, who began eating.

Gilda - Well, ya know," "It wasn't exactly like they were alone, Sombra."

Garble - Yeah, what are we supposed to do?"

Asked Garble, as he swallowed his bite.

Garble - Kill Draco?"

At this, Sombra smirked and said,

Sombra - Precisely."

The three looked up at him in confusion, before Sombra leapt down, causing them to jump out of the way, and he began walking through the sheets of flame and gas calmly as he began to sing.

Sombra: **_I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention_**

Taz was busy chewing on a bone until Sombra smacked it out of his hand, causing him to snap to attention and salute like a soldier.

**My words are a matter of pride**  
**It's clear from your vacant expressions**  
**The lights are not all on upstairs**  
**But we're talking kings and successions**

Garble and Gilda laughed until Sombra jumped at them, causing them to fall on top of some geysers.

**Even you can't be caught unawares!**

They were then launched into the air.

**So prepare for the chance of a lifetime**  
**Be prepared for sensational news**  
**A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer**

Gilda: **_And where do we feature?_**

Sombra: (pinches Gilda's cheek) **_Just listen to teacher_**

Gilda rubbed her cheek.

**I know it sounds sordid**  
**But you'll be rewarded**  
**When at last I am given my dues**  
**And injustice deliciously squared**

He kicked Taz off the ledge and into a pile of bones with Garble and Gilda.

**Be prepared!**

They popped out of the pile with a different skull on each of their heads.

Garble - Yeah, be prepared," We'll be prepared!"

But then he paused and asked,

Garble - For what?"

Sombra - For the death of the king!"

Garble - Why? Is he sick?"

Sombra grabbed him by the throat with his magic and said,

Sombra - No, you fool! We're going to kill him!"

He dropped him, as he added,

Sombra - And Godzilla too."

Garble - Hey, great idea!" Who needs a king?"

With that, Gilda and Taz began dancing around Garble, singing,

Together - No king, no king, na-na-na-na-na-na!"

Sombra - Idiots! There will be a king!"

Sombra yelled at them.

Garble looked puzzled, as he said,

Garble - Wait, but you said—"

Sombra - I will be king!" Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

Garble - Yay!" Alright, long live the king!"

Suddenly an army of creatures called Velociraptors who were banished from Equestria due to their uncontrollable hunger appeared from the shadows on both sides of the walls, declaring, "Long live the king, long live the king!"

Now all of them were goose-stepping across the cave like Nazis in formation.

Raptors: **_It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all time adored_**

Sombra: **_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board_**

He made a gesture of slicing his throat with his hoof.

**The future is littered with prizes**  
**And though I'm the main addressee**  
**The point that I must emphasize is**

He jumped down and singled out one hapless raptor.

**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**

The raptor slipped and fell into a fiery crevice.

The raptors began dancing boisterously.

Sombra: **_So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam_**

Raptors: **_Ooh…la-la-la!_**

Sombra: **_Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)_**

**Decades of denial**  
**(We repeat)**  
**Is simply why I'll**  
**(Endless meat)**

**Be king undisputed**  
**Respected, saluted**  
**And seen for the wonder I am!**

Two raptors shook animal skeletons in the light, making the shadows of them look like they were dancing.

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**  
**Be prepared!**

A raptor played a ribcage like a xylophone. Garble, Gilda, and Taz stood in front of a blazing methane vent, looking very scary.

Garble and Gilda (including Taz): **_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!_**

Now, Sombra and the Raptors were standing on separate stone pillars.

Sombra and Raptors : **Be prepared!**

Sombra laughed evilly, as did the raptors.


	9. Draco's Death

**CHAPTER VIII**

**DRACO'S DEATH**

* * *

The next day, Sombra and Godzilla were in a gorge.

Sombra - Now, you wait here," Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

Godzilla - Ooh, what is it?"

Sombra - If I told you," it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Godzilla climbed up onto a rock by a small tree and said,

Godzilla - If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Sombra laughed and said,

Sombra - You _are_ such a naughty boy."

Godzilla - Come on, Uncle Sombra, please?"

Sombra - No, no, no, no, no, no, no," This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of father-son…thing."

Godzilla looked a little resentful of Sombra's dismissive attitude but shrugged it off, before he said,

Sombra - Well, I'd better go get him."

He began to leave and Godzilla began to follow, as he said,

Godzilla - I'll go with you!"

Sombra - No!"

Sombra said, rather abruptly. Realizing how abrupt he'd been, he laughed and said in a normal tone,

Sombra - No. Just stay on this rock."

Godzilla frowned as he went back onto the rock.

Sombra - You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with those three fiends.

Godzilla looked surprised as he said,

Godzilla - You _know_ about that?"

Sombra - My boy _everybody_ knows about that,"

Sombra told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Godzilla - Really?"

Sombra - Oh yes," Lucky Daddy was there to save you and Cadence, eh?"

He put his hoof around Godzilla, as he said,

Sombra - Oh, and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

Godzilla - Oh, okay,"

Sombra began to leave, until Godzilla said,

Godzilla - Hey, Uncle Sombra, will I like the surprise?"

He smirked as he said,

Sombra - My boy, it's to die for."

With that, he left.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the gorge, a herd of Triceratops was grazing. Gilda, Garble, and Taz were hiding nearby under a rock arch.

Garble's stomach growled and Gilda said,

Gilda - "Shut up."

Garble - I can't help it," I'm so hungry…I gotta have one of these!"

Gilda - _Stay_ put,"

Garble - Well…can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?"

Gilda - No," We wait for the signal from Sombra."

At that moment, Sombra appeared above them on a canyon.

Gilda - There he is, "Let's go."

She said to the other two.

Meanwhile, back in the gorge, Godzilla sat on the rock as he said,

Godzilla - Little roar,"

He scoffed.

Just then, a Chameleon named Pascal passed him and he roared, but it was a weak one and Pascal paid no attention to it as it crawled down the rock. Godzilla jumped down and tried again, but it was still weak. For the third attempt, he moved closer again and inhaled deeply, before he roared again. And this time, it was powerful enough to send Pascal skittering away. The roar echoed throughout the canyon.

Godzilla grinned as he listened, until the echo was replaced by the sound of a low rumble. He looked at the ground and saw some pebbles jumping around before he looked up and saw the herd of Triceratops running down into the canyon. He gasped in terror, before he immediately took off in front of the herd.

On the rim of the gorge, the three fiends were chasing the Triceratops into the gorge snapping at their heels.

Meanwhile, Draco, with Archimedes riding on him, was climbing up to Dragon Rock, when Archimedes saw the stampede from afar and said,

Archimedes - Oh look sire, the herd is on the move.

Draco - Odd.

Suddenly, Sombra ran up, out of breath, as he said,

Sombra - Draco, quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Godzilla's down there!"

Draco looked horrified, as he said,

Draco - "Godzilla?"

Back in the gorge, Godzilla continued running from the Triceratops until he got onto a dead tree and clung to it.

Meanwhile, Draco and Sombra hurried to the gorge as fast as they could with Archimedes flying ahead of them. He flew into the canyon, searching for Godzilla, before he found him clinging to the dead tree and flew over.

Godzilla - Archimedes, help me!"

Archimedes - Your father's on the way," Hold on!"

Godzilla - Hurry!"

Draco and Sombra arrived at the lower edges of the canyon and Archimedes flew over to them and pointed out Godzilla as he said,

Archimedes - There! There! On that tree!"

Draco - Hold on, son!"

A Triceratops rammed the tree, nearly breaking it, as Godzilla screamed. Without hesitating, Draco jumped down the ledges and ran into the herd, joining the stampede.

Archimedes - Oh, Sombra," this is awful! What will we do? What will we do?" Oh, I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do! I'll go back for—"

But he was cut off as Sombra smacked him, sending thim flying into a wall and knocking the owl out.

Meanwhile, Draco ran with the herd until he was slightly past the tree. He then whipped around the front of the herd and began running toward the tree, until he got rammed headfirst by one of them, knocking him to the ground. He looked up and watched in horror as a Triceratops rammed the tree, breaking it and sending Godzilla flying into the air. He screamed again as he began to fall into the stampede until Draco jumped up and caught him with his mouth.

Up on the gorge, Sombra was tracking Draco's progress as he walked along the edge, his shadow cast sinisterly against the wall of the gorge. When Draco was about to fly out of there he was hit by a one of the herd again and this time by the wing thus breaking it also causing him to accidentally throw Godzilla into the stampede. Godzilla dodged a few and searched for his father in the stampede before Draco ran by and grabbed him. He ran over to a nearby ledge and set Godzilla down, before he was struck by a Triceratops and swept into the stampede.

Godzilla - Dad!"

He frantically searched through the stampede and started to get concerned when he couldn't find Draco anywhere. Draco jumped out of the stampede, much to his son's relief, and began struggling to climb up the slope. Godzilla turned and began to climb up to the top of the gorge.

Draco's claws caught a small ledge above a ledge that he was unable to climb due to the steepness plus one of his wings was broken so he couldn't fly at the moment. Looking up, he saw Sombra.

Draco - Sombra!"

He cried as he struggled to climb up but slipped slightly.

Draco - Brother, please help me!"

Sombra stared down at him disdainfully before he suddenly latched onto Draco's hands, his hooves breaking Draco's hands in the process .

Draco screamed in pain before he looked up at Sombra and his expression slowly changed to horror as he realized what he was about to do.

Sombra smirked evilly as he said,

Sombra - "Long live the king."

With that, he threw Draco backward and he began to fall into the stampede back first as he screamed.

Godzilla - **_NOOOOOOOO!_**"

Godzilla screamed at the same time as he watched his father fall.

Once the herd had disappeared, Godzilla jumped down onto the canyon floor. A cloud of dust obscured the area and Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Godzilla - Dad!"

No answer.

He looked around until he heard a sound and said,

Godzilla - Dad?"

However, it was just a stray Triceratops running by. It ran past a log further down the gully. And there, lying beneath the log, was Draco, lying on his side not moving or breathing.

Concerned, Godzilla went over. Draco didn't seem to respond to his movement.

Godzilla - Dad?"

He said, but Draco did not answer.

Godzilla - Dad, come on."

He nudged his father's head with his hand, but it just rolled back into place as he said,

Godzilla - You gotta get up."

Once again, Draco didn't answer.

Godzilla - Dad,"

Godzilla said, before he gently shook his dad's shoulder.

Godzilla - We gotta go home."

Godzilla tugged on Draco's ear, but once again, there was no response.

By now, Godzilla looked panicked as he looked around, before he ran off a bit and called out,

Godzilla - Help!"

He stopped and looked around as he called out,

Godzilla - Somebody!" Anybody…"

By now, there were tears in his eyes as he muttered helplessly,

Godzilla - Help."

He began to cry, before he went back over to his father's body and nuzzled up under his father's limp claw so that it looked like his father was hugging him and settled down beside him as he continued to cry.

Just then, Sombra emerged from the dust and Godzilla and Draco's body.

Sombra - "Godzilla,"

He said, and Godzilla turned and saw him.

Sombra - What have you done?"

Godzilla stepped away from his father and said,

Godzilla - There were Triceratops and he tried to save me. It was an accident, I-I didn't mean for it to happen."

Sombra - Of course, of course you didn't,"

He said, embracing Godzilla, before pulling him closer as Godzilla buried his face in Sombra's hoof.

Sombra - No one ever _means_ for these things to happen. But the king _is_ dead."

Godzilla looked up at Sombra, as he added,

Sombra - And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Poor Godzilla looked numb with shock as he began to believe his guilt, before Sombra said,

Sombra - What will your mother and sister think?"

Godzilla - What am I gonna do?"

Sombra - Run away, Godzilla," Run. Run away and never return."

Godzilla turned and ran away. Sombra watched him go before those three fiends appeared behind him.

Without turning around, Sombra ordered them,

Sombra - Kill him."

They didn't need a second invite as they took off after Godzilla, who stopped to see that he was trapped, before he turned around and saw them approaching. Godzilla slipped in between a crack in the wall barely avoiding Garble. He reached the top of a cliff only to see a sheer drop. Seeing them arriving, he was left with no other choice but to jump and tumble down into a patch of briars, as the three chased him down the entire way.

However, once Garble saw the patch of briars, he recoiled and yelled,

Garble - "Whoa!"

Before he began trying to skid to a stop.

Soon enough, he stopped above the brambles and sighed in relief until Gilda bumped against him, then Taz bumped against her, sending him flying into the bushes. He then flew out of the bushes, screaming in pain as Gilda and Taz began to laugh at his expense.

He yelped in pain as he gingerly climbed out as they continued laughing, until Gilda spotted Godzilla running into the desert and said,

Gilda - "Hey, there he goes, there he goes!"

Garble was busy pulling thorns out of his claw before he said to Gilda,

Garble - So go get him!"

Gilda - There's no way I'm going in there," What, you want me to end up like you? Cactus Butt?"

Garble spat out a thorn into Taz's face, causing him to yelp in pain, before he said,

Garble - Then why don't we just fly over."

Gilda - Ah forget it, he's as good as dead out there anyway,"

She said, as Garble walked over to join her.

Gilda - And _if_ he comes back, we'll kill him!"

Garble - Yeah!"

He shouted, loud enough for the fleeing Godzilla to hear.

Garble - You hear that?! If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

With that, they turned to leave.

That night, all the dragons and ponies alike were gathered at Dragon Rock with Sombra delivering his tragedy about Draco and his son.

Sombra - Draco's death was a terrible tragedy," But to Godzilla, who had barely begun to live…"

Saphira bowed her head in extreme pain as Cadence clung to her adopted mother's foreleg and cried, saying her brother's name over and over again with Archimedes trying to comfort them both, while Luna rubbed up against her sister, crying silently.

Sombra - For me, it is a deep personal loss," Because Cadence is too young to take the throne, so it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne."

As he spoke, raptors started emerging, casting eerie shadows.

Sombra - "Yet out of the ashes, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era."

Archimedes was the first to notice the raptors and Cadence fearfully clung to her horrified mother while Luna and her sister looked on in horror as Sombra added,

Sombra - In which dragon, pony, and raptor come together in a great and glorious future!"

With that, he ascended Dragon Rock as the raptors arrived in full force. Discord watched this from afar and sadly shook his head.

Moments later, he was back at his cave and wiped a tear from his eye before he sadly stared at the young Godzilla painting and rubbed his eagle claw across it, smearing the picture.


	10. Godzilla's New Life

**CHAPTER IX**

**GODZILLA'S NEW LIFE**

* * *

But somewhere out in the desert, Godzilla was lying on the ground, unconscious. Vultures began to circle his body before they landed and gathered around about to eat until…

Suddenly, two individuals, screamed happily as they ran toward the vultures and then began slapping and kicking them, causing them to fly away. One was a Raccoon named RJ and the other was a cow named Otis.

RJ - Get out! Get out! Get outta here!"

RJ said and cheered.

Otis - I _love_ it!" Bowling for buzzards!"

RJ chuckled as he dusted himself off and said,

RJ - Gets 'em everytime!"

Otis was staring at Godzilla before he said,

Otis - Uh-oh. Hey, RJ. You better come look."

I think it's still alive."

RJ made a face before he went over and said,

RJ - Alright, what have we got here?"

He began examining Godzilla and lifted up his claw, before saying while freaking out.

RJ - Geez it's a dragon.

He leapt on top of Otis and said while yanking his ears.

RJ - Hey lets get goin before he tears us apart.

Otis however said.

Otis - Hey RJ its just a little dragon I mean look at him he's so cute and all alone. Can we keep him?

RJ then yelled in his ear.

RJ - Otis are you nuts? You're talking about a dragon, dragons eat guys like us.

Otis - But he's so tiny.

He said while knocking RJ off his head.

RJ - Yeah well he's going to get bigger

Otis - Then he'll be one of us.

RJ just scoffed as he dusted himself off.

RJ - Ha! that's the stupidest idea I ever heard, maybe he'll be one of…

RJ then had a second thought.

RJ - Hey wait a minute, what if he does become one of us. You know having a dragon around might not be such a bad idea after all.

Otis - So we're keeping him?"

RJ - Of course, who's the smart one here?"

RJ said while placing Godzilla on Otis' back.

Otis - Uh?

RJ - My point exactly! Now let's find some shade."

With that, they left with Godzilla on board in tow.

About a moment later, they had found some shade and set Godzilla down near a small pool of water. RJ splashed some water onto Godzilla's face, waking him up.

RJ - You okay, kid?"

Godzilla - I guess so,"

Otis - You nearly died,"

RJ - I saved you,"

He claimed until Otis glared at him while puffing air through his nose.

RJ - Well, uh, Otis helped. A little."

Godzilla - Thanks for your help,"

Godzilla said before he walked off.

RJ - Hey, where you going?"

Godzilla - Nowhere,"

They watched him leave, before RJ observed,

RJ - Man, He looks blue."

Otis - I'd say darkish green,"

RJ - No, no, no, I mean he's depressed,"

Otis - Oh.

They went over to him as Otis asked,

Otis - Hey, what's eatin' ya kid?"

RJ - Nothing," He's on top of the food chain!"

He laughed at his joke and said,

RJ - The food chain!"

This only made Godzilla feel worse though as Otis stared at him and RJ stopped laughing.

RJ - So, where you from?"

Godzilla - Who cares?"

Godzilla said, as he began to walk away again.

Godzilla - I can't go back."

RJ - Oh, you're an outcast!" That's great, so are we!"

Otis - What did you do?"

Godzilla - Something terrible," But I don't wanna talk about it."

RJ - Good," We don't wanna hear about it!"

Otis - Come on, RJ,"

Otis whispered, before he asked,

Otis - Anything we can do?"

Godzilla - Not unless you can change the past,"

Godzilla said glumly.

Otis - You know, kid," in times like this, my buddy RJ here says, 'You gotta put your behind in your past.'"

RJ - No, no, no,"

RJ then said to Godzilla,

RJ - It's 'You got to put your past behind you.' Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

Godzilla - Right,"

RJ - Wrong!" When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

Godzilla - Well, that's not what I was taught."

RJ - Then maybe you need a new lesson," Repeat after me." He cleared his throat and then said,

RJ - Hakuna Matata."

Godzilla - What?"

Otis - Hakuna Matata," It means 'no worries,'"

RJ then began to sing.

RJ: **_Hakuna Matata What a wonderful phrase!_**

Otis: **_Hakuna Matata_**

**Ain't no passin' craze!**

RJ: **_It means no worries For the rest of your days_**

RJ pulled Godzilla over to a bush and leaned him back on it, before filing Godzilla's left claw.

RJ and Otis: **_It's our problem-free Philosophy_**

RJ: **_Hakuna Matata_**

Godzilla - Hakuna matata?"

Otis - Yeah, it's our motto,"

Godzilla - What's a motto?"

RJ - Nothing," What's a motto with you?"

The two jokers laughed, before Otis said,

Otis - You know, kid, these two words will solve all your problems."

RJ - That's right," Take Otis for example."

RJ: **_Why, when he was a young cow_**

Otis: (Italian counter-tenor range) **_When I was a young cow_**

RJ - Very nice,"

RJ said, rubbing the side of his head.

Otis - Thanks,

RJ: **_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_**

**He could clear the area after every meal**

Otis: **_I'm a sensitive soul Though I seem thick-skinned And it hurt That my friends never stood downwind_**

**And oh the shame!**

RJ: **_He was ashamed!_**

Otis: **_Thought of changin' my name_**

RJ: **_Oh, what's in a name!_**

Otis: **_And I got down-hearted_**

RJ: **_How did you feel?_**

Otis: **_Everytime that I-_**

However, RJ rushed up and clamped his mouth shut, saying,

RJ - Otis! Not in front of the kids!"

He said while looking at the camera.

Otis - Oh, sorry,"

He apologized to the readers.

Godzilla turned to see what they were looking at with a confused look.

RJ then began to hoist Otis up into the air on a vine loop as an interested Godzilla watched.

RJ and Otis: **_Hakuna Matata What a wonderful phrase Hakuna Matata Ain't no passing craze_**

Godzilla joined in.

Godzilla: **_It means no worries For the rest of your days_**

RJ - Yeah, sing it, kid!

Godzilla and RJ: **_It's our problem-free_**

Otis: **_Philosophy_**

All Three: **_Hakuna Matata_**

A moment later, RJ pushed aside a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of paradise.

RJ - Welcome to our humble home,"

Godzilla - You live here?"

RJ - We live wherever we want,"

Otis - Yep, home is wherever your feet rest,"

Godzilla - Its beautiful.

A moment later, Otis said as he burped,

Otis - Man, I'm starved!"

Godzilla - I'm so hungry I can eat a whole Stegosaurus.

RJ - Uh sorry kid, we fresh out of those.

Godzilla - Any Gallmimus's

RJ - Uh Uh!

Godzilla - Brontosaurus's

RJ - Nope.

RJ - Now, listen up G. "If you live with us, you have to eat like us."

RJ spotted a log and went over to it as he said,

RJ - Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub."

Otis moved it aside, revealing a lot of bugs.

Godzilla - Ew, what's that?"

RJ picked up a bug and said,

RJ - "A grub. What's it look like?"

Godzilla - Ew, gross!"

After RJ ate it, he said,

RJ - Tastes like chicken."

Otis slurped up a worm and said,

Otis - Slimy yet satisfying."

RJ - These are rare delicacies,"

RJ said, as he stood near an anthill and ate a bug.

RJ - Pecans with a very pleasant crunch."

Otis - You'll learn to love 'em,"

Otis said, his mouth full of bugs.

RJ was collecting some bugs and placing them on a leaf as if it were a plate, as he said,

RJ - I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities."

He poked his hand into a knothole of the log and pulled out a bug, as he said,

RJ - Ooh, the little cream-filled kind!"

And best of all."

He added as he came over with the bugs,

RJ - No worries."

RJ held out the leaf of bugs to Godzilla and said,

RJ - Well, G?"

Godzilla took a grub and said,

Godzilla - Oh well. Hakuna Matata."

He ate the grub, but once he swallowed it, he smiled as he said,

Godzilla - Slimy yet satisfying."

RJ - That's it!"

Time passed and Godzilla had become an adult with longer spikes not to mention his snout was longer and more narrow.

All Three: **_Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna Matata Hakuna_**

Godzilla: **_It means no worries For the rest of your days_**

All Three: **_It's our problem-free Philosophy_**

All three dove off a log into a pond. First, RJ jumped in doing a cannonball, making a small splash, then Otis swan dived, making a small splash as well. Godzilla swung out on a vine, gripping it in his hands. But before he could dive, the vine broke under his weight and he fell in, causing a big splash that washed the other two ashore.

Godzilla joined them on shore and shook himself dry, before the three boogied off into the forest.


	11. Godzilla Lives

**CHAPTER X**

**GODZILLA LIVES!**

* * *

Back at Dragon Rock, things had changed for the worse since Sombra had taken over. Everything looked dark. The skies were covered in dark clouds and on top of that all the plant life seemed to be dead.

Inside of the cave, Sombra was reclining against a rock, cleaning out his teeth with a bone, and Archimedes was in a cage made of an animal's ribcage.

Archimedes: **_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen  
Nobody knows my sorrow_**

Sombra - Oh, Archimedes, do lighten up,"

Sombra said, tossing his bone at his cage.

Sombra - Sing something with a little bounce in it!"

Archimedes frowned. Up until now, Sombra had been even more of a jerk than he already was, and then he got an idea.

Archimedes: **Hockety pockety wockety wack Abra, cabra, dabra,Nack Shrink in size very small  
We've got to save enough room for all****_!_**

Sombra - **NO!**" No. _Anything_ but that."

Archimedes then thought of another song as he began.

Archimedes: **Now I'm the king of the swingers  
Oh, the jungle VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what's botherin' me  
I wanna be a man, mancub  
And stroll right into town  
And be just like the other men  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around!**

Enjoying this song immensely, Sombra joined in.

Sombra and Archimedes: **Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
An ape like me  
Can learn to be human too**

Archimedes - I never would have had to do this for Draco."

At this, Sombra stopped singing and lunged toward the cage, as he said,

Sombra - "**WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**"

Archimedes - Oh, nothing!"

Sombra - You know the law," Never _ever_ mention that name in my presence! I am the king!"

On 'king,' he shoved his snout through the cage and his breath blew the owl against the wall.

Archimedes - Yes, sire," You _are_ the king. I-I-Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches."

He laughed nervously.

At that moment, Garble called out,

Garble - Hey, boss!"

He sighed and said,

Sombra - What is it this time?"

As the three came in.

Garble - We've got a bone to pick with you!"

Gilda - I'll handle this,"

Gilda said to him. She then said to Sombra,

Gilda - Sombra, there's no food, no water."

Garble - Yeah," It's dinnertime and there ain't no stinkin' entrees!"

Sombra - It's the dragon's job to gather the food,"

Garble - Yeah, but they won't go hunt,"

Sombra - Oh, eat Archimedes,"

He said, gesturing over to the owl, who looked panicked.

Archimedes - Oh, you wouldn't want me," We'd be so tough and gamey and…yuck…"

Sombra - Oh, Archimedes, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish."

Garble whispered to the other two,

Garble - And I thought things were bad under Draco."

Sombra - What did you say?"

Sombra snapped, glaring at them.

Garble - I said Drac,"

He began until a smiling Gilda smacked him.

Garble - I said, uh…'Mako.'"

Sombra - Good," Now get out."

The three began to leave until Garble said,

Garble - Yeah, but we're still hungry."

Sombra - **_OUT!_**"

They ran off with Taz letting loose a crazy laugh.

That night, somewhere in the jungle, Godzilla burped.

RJ - Whoa, nice one, G,"

RJ commented, as they lied on their backs looking up at the night sky.

Godzilla - Thanks," Man, I'm stuffed."

Otis - Me too," I ate like a cow!"

Godzilla - Otis, you are a cow.

Otis - Oh, right,"

They then sighed in contentment.

After a few seconds of silence passed, Otis asked,

Otis - RJ?"

RJ - Yeah?"

Otis - Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

RJ - Otis, I don't wonder, I know."

Otis - What are they?"

RJ - They're fireflies," Fireflies that, uh, got stuck up on that big bluish-black thing."

Otis - Oh," I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

RJ - Otis," with you, everything's gas."

Otis - Godzilla, what do you think?

Godzilla - Well, I don't know.

RJ and Otis began clamoring, telling him to tell them what he thought they were.

Godzilla sighed reluctantly and said,

Godzilla - Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

Otis - Really?"

Asked Otis in awe, but it was pretty hard to tell if it was genuine or mockingly.

RJ - You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?"

RJ said, before he began laughing and Otis joined in as did Godzilla, albeit half-heartedly.

RJ - Who told you something like that?" What mook made that up?"

Godzilla - Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?"

RJ - Aw, you're killing me,"

RJ said, as he continued laughing.

Godzilla stopped laughing and stared up at the sky, before he got up and left, much to RJ's confusion.

RJ - Was it something I said?

Godzilla walked onto a ledge and gazed up at the sky once more, before collapsing to lie on the edge of the ledge, causing some milkweed floss to stir in the air and blow away in the wind.

The milkweed blew all across the desert until it arrived at Discord's cave. He snatched some of it out of the air, sniffed it, and grunted before going into his cave. He poured the milkweed into a turtle shell and shifted it around. He took a bite out of the same fruit he had used to anoint Godzilla with. But then he looked closer at the milkweed in the turtle shell, before he looked up with a dawning realization.

Discord - Godzilla?"

He looked at the smeared painting of Godzilla.

Discord - He's-He's alive? He-He-He's alive!"

He began laughing happily as he grabbed his staff, picked up some paint, and put the spikes on the painting bigger.

Discord - It is time!"


	12. Return Of An Old Friend

**CHAPTER XI**

**RETURN OF AN OLD FRIEND**

* * *

The next day, somewhere in the jungle, RJ and Otis were walking around, singing a very familiar song.

Otis: **_Ohi'mbube  
Ohi'mbube_**

RJ: **_Oh, in the jungle  
The mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight_**

Suddenly, a beetle flew by, grabbing Otis' attention, before he began following it, but RJ didn't notice as he continued singing.

**In the jungle**  
**The mighty jungle**  
**The lion sleeps to-**

RJ - Hey, I can't hear you pal back me up!"

**A-weeee-ee-ee-ee ba-da-dum-da-dum-way**

But then, he stopped singing as he noticed the cow was gone, as he said,

RJ - Otis?" Otis?

Otis was stalking the beetle, humming the bass. He then hid theatrically behind a tree, sneakily licked his mouth, and then tried to jump over the log but didn't fully make it over..

Suddenly, he had the feeling he was being watched and looked over his shoulder as he said,

Otis - RJ?"

Seeing nothing, he shrugged before going over the log. Otis looked at the beetle in close range, smiling deviously, until he noticed something in the tall grass.

It was an adult alicorn with a black coat, teal catlike eyes, blue armor around its body and a sparkling dark blue mane, looking ready to pounce as its horn started to glow.

Otis screamed and made a run for it, as the alicorn chased after him, sharp teeth bared and horn still glowing.

Meanwhile, RJ heard Otis screaming and said,

RJ - Otis?"

Otis screamed as he ran around a tree, trying to avoid the alicorn.

RJ ran through, calling,

RJ - Otis, Otis!

Otis tried to run through a tree root and got stuck.

RJ - Otis, what's going on?"

Otis - **_SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!_**"

Otis screamed.

RJ - Huh?

RJ said, as he got up onto the root, only to yell,

RJ - Whoa!"

When he saw the alicorn charging toward them at full speed.

RJ - Geez!"

He said, as he began trying to get Otis through.

RJ - Why do I always have to save your—"

But then he screamed, upon seeing the alicorn about to close in on him and Otis with her jumping at them with her opening her mouth.

Suddenly, Godzilla leapt over the log and attacked the alicorn, roaring viscously before they both began fighting savagely.

RJ - Don't worry, buddy,"

RJ said to Otis.

RJ - I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay."

As Godzilla and the alicorn continued fighting, RJ yelled to him,

RJ - Get her! Bite her head off!"

Then he said to Otis,

RJ - See, I told you he'd come in handy."

They continued fighting until the alicorn flipped Godzilla over and pinned him down. Godzilla was then shocked of how this mysterious creature did that because he only knew one individual who could do that sort of trick. He gazed up at the alicorn in surprise as it glared down at him. He no longer looked threatening at all.

Godzilla - Luna?

The alicorn looked surprised then began to glow in white until it revealed a much gentler alicorn that had a dark blue coat, blue eyes, a sparkling mane that resembled the night sky, and a familiar cutie mark on her flank that resembled a crescent moon. She then got off of him and backed up while examining him as he got back up

Godzilla - Is it really you?"

Luna - Who _are_ you?"

The alicorn asked him in confusion, wondering how he knew her name.

Godzilla - It's me, Godzilla,"

Luna - Godzilla?

A moment of realization kicked in before they both yelled,

Together - WHOA!"

Then they started greeting each other enthusiastically.

Luna - Well, how did you…where did you come from…it's great to see _you!_"

Godzilla - How did you…who…wow…this is cool…it's great to see you!"

Godzilla said simultaneously.

RJ was watching all of this in bewilderment, wondering what had happened just now.

RJ - Hey, what's going on here?"

RJ said, as he walked over.

Godzilla ignored RJ as he asked Luna,

Godzilla - What are you doing here?"

Luna - What do you mean, 'what am _I_ doing here?'" "What are _you_ doing here?"

RJ - **HEY!**"

He yelled at the top of his lungs, finally getting Godzilla and Luna's attention.

RJ - **WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!**"

Godzilla - RJ, this is Luna," She's my best friend!"

Now RJ looked confused, as he said,

RJ - Friend?"

Godzilla - Yeah,"

Godzilla said, before he turned to Otis and said,

Godzilla - Hey, Otis! Come over here!"

Otis freed himself and turned to Godzilla.

Godzilla - Luna, this is Otis. Otis, Luna."

Otis - Pleased to meet you,"

Luna - And you as well.

Now RJ was really confused, as he said,

RJ - Whoa, whoa, time out. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to kill him. And…everybody's okay with this? **_DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE?!_**"

Godzilla - Relax RJ.

Luna - Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time!" And your sister…what will she think?"

Godzilla flinched, remembering Sombra asking him what Cadence would think of him having caused their father's death, before he said,

Godzilla - She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

Luna - Well, of course they do, everybody thinks your dead"

Godzilla looked surprised as he asked,

Godzilla - They do?"

Luna - Yeah," Sombra told us about the stampede."

Godzilla - He did?"

Then a thought occurred to him and he asked,

Godzilla - What else did he tell you?"

Luna - What else matters? You're alive. And that means…you're the king!"

RJ - King?"

RJ asked, before he walked over and leaned again Godzilla's leg.

RJ - Lady, have you got _your_ ponies crossed."

Otis - King?" Your majesty, I gravel at your feet!"

He began noisily kissing Godzilla's foot.

Godzilla pulled his foot away and said,

Godzilla - Stop it."

RJ walked over to Otis as he said,

RJ - It's not gravel. It's grovel. And don't! He's not the king!"

But then he turned and asked Godzilla,

RJ - Are you?"

Godzilla - No,"

Luna - Zilla!

Luna said in surprise.

Godzilla - No, I'm not the king," Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

RJ - Let me get this straight," You're the king? And you never told us?"

Godzilla - Look, I'm still the same guy,"

RJ - But with power,"

Luna sighed before she said to RJ and Cadence apologetically,

Luna - Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?"

RJ - Hey," whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, G?"

Godzilla thought for a moment, before he said,

Godzilla - Maybe you better go."

Upon hearing that, RJ said,

RJ - "It starts."

He and Otis walked off, as he added,

RJ - You think you know a guy."

Once they were gone, Godzilla said,

Godzilla - RJ and Otis. You learn to love 'em."

But then he noticed Luna looking down sadly.

Godzilla - What?"

He walked over to her and asked,

Godzilla - "What is it?"

Luna - It's like you're back from the dead," You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it'll mean to Cadence. What it means to me."

Godzilla - Hey, it's alright."

Suddenly, Luna rubbed her head under Godzilla's chin as she said,

Luna - I've really missed you."

Godzilla looked caught by surprise for a moment, before he reciprocated and said,

Godzilla - I've missed you too."

They both began nuzzling. What neither of them knew was that RJ and Otis were watching in the bushes.

RJ - I tell you Otis, this stinks."

Otis - Oh, sorry,

RJ - Not you," Them! Him. Her. Alone."

Otis - What's wrong with that?"

RJ: **_I can see what's happening_**

Otis: **_What?_**

RJ: **_And they don't have a clue_**

Otis: **_Who?_**

RJ: **_They'll fall in love  
And here's the bottom line  
We're all now down to two_**

Otis: **_Oh_**

RJ: **_The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!_**

Meanwhile, Godzilla and Luna were walking by a waterfall.

Female Singer: **_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings?  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_**

They both stopped near a pond to drink.

Godzilla: (thinking) **_So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past?  
Impossible, she'd turn away from me_**

Luna: (thinking) **_He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?_**

Godzilla smirked at Luna, before he ran off, much to her confusion. Suddenly, he came running back, grabbed a vine and swung into the pond.

Chorus: **_Can you feel the love tonight?_**

Luna looked into the pond in concern, until Godzilla popped out of the water and pulled her into the pond playfully. Luna yelped as she popped out of the water and quickly got back onto dry land, looking freaked out, while Godzilla climbed out, all wet with a smile on his face.

**The peace the evening brings?**

Luna smirked at Godzilla, before shoving him back into the pond and running off.

A moment later, they ran through a field, disturbing a flock of birds.

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**  
**With all its living things**

Later, the two were tussling playfully just like they used to do as kids. It then became play fighting until they both fell over and began tumbling down a hill.

Once they reached the bottom, Godzilla found himself pinning Luna down for the first time as they both laughed.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

Suddenly, Luna leaned up and licked Godzilla's cheek, much to his surprise, before he looked at her in confusion.

**You needn't look too far**

Luna leaned back, just smiling seductively at him, while Godzilla's confused look melted into a comprehending look.

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**  
**Love is where they are**

The two leaned in and nuzzled.

Luna: **_And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do_**

Godzilla: **_It's enough for this restless wanderer_**

Both: **_Just to be with you_**

Elsewhere, RJ and Otis looked like they were about to cry.

RJ: **_And if he feels the love tonight_**

Otis sniffled sadly.

**It can be assumed**

RJ sadly hugged Otis.

Otis: **_His carefree days  
With us are history_**

RJ and Otis: **_In short, our pal is doomed_**

With that, the two looked at each other, before they hugged each other and began crying like a bunch of babies.


	13. He Lives In You

**CHAPTER XII**

**HE LIVES IN YOU**

* * *

Sometime later, Godzilla and Luna were walking around, as he asked her,

Godzilla - Isn't this a great place?"

Luna - It is beautiful," But there's one thing I don't understand. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Dragon Rock?"

Godzilla - Well, I just needed to get out on my own,"

Godzilla told her, as he climbed into a hammock of hanging vines.

Godzilla - You know, live my own life. And I did. It's great."

Luna - We've really needed you at home,"

Godzilla - No one needs me,"

Luna - Yes, we do!" You're the king!"

Luna protested.

Godzilla - Luna, we've been through this," I'm not the king. Sombra is."

Luna - Godzilla," he let the raptors take over Equestria."

Godzilla - What?"

He said in surprise.

Luna - Everything's destroyed," There's no food, no water. Godzilla, your mother is dead and so is my sister and if you don't do anything soon everybody else will follow. Your sister Cadence is already showing signs that she will die, she needs you now more than anything.

Godzilla - I can't go back,"

He said, getting down from his makeshift hammock.

Luna - Why?"

Godzilla - You wouldn't understand,"

He said as he walked off.

Luna - What wouldn't I understand?"

Godzilla - No, no, no," It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

Now, Luna looked puzzled as she asked,

Luna - What?"

Godzilla - Hakuna Matata," It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen."

Luna - Godzilla!

Godzilla - And there's nothing you can do about it," "So why worry?"

He began to walk away from her over a fallen log, but Luna followed him, as she said,

Luna - "Because it's your responsibility!"

Godzilla stopped and said,

Godzilla - Well, what about you? You left!"

Luna - I left to find help for everybody, including your sister!" And I found you! Don't you understand? You're our only hope!"

Godzilla - Sorry,"

Luna frowned and said,

Luna - What's happened to you? You're not the Godzilla I remember."

Godzilla - You're right," I'm not. Now, are you satisfied?"

Luna - No, just disappointed,"

Godzilla - You know something, you're really starting to sound like my father,"

Godzilla told her, before he began to walk away.

Luna - Good," At least one of us does."

She said under her breath.

Upon hearing that, Godzilla turned and snapped at her,

Godzilla - Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

Luna - Well, I would if you would just tell me!"

Luna said, as he left.

Godzilla - Forget it!"

Luna - Fine!"

Moments later, Godzilla was pacing back and forth in a field as he said to himself,

Godzilla - "She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past."

He then looked up at the stars and yelled,

Godzilla - "You said you'd always be there for me!"

He then looked sad as he said,

Godzilla - But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

He then looked down, trying to choke back tears, until he heard chanting from a nearby tree. In it was Discord, shaking a branch.

Discord: **_Asante sana! (Thank you very much!)  
Squash banana! (Squash banana!)  
We we nugu! (You're a baboon)  
Mi mi apana! (And I'm not!)_**

He continued chanting and Godzilla looked annoyed, before he walked away. Discord stopped chanting and shaking the branch and chuckled in rhythm to his chant as he jumped onto another branch, elated at the sight of Godzilla.

Godzilla lied down on a log over the pond, until a rock dropped into the pond, disturbing the water. He looked up in annoyance to see Discord now in a tree, starting his chant again.

Godzilla - Come on, will you cut it out?"

Godzilla said as he got up and began to walk away.

Discord hopped down from the tree, as he said,

Discord - Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!"

He began following Godzilla, annoying the young lizard further, as he muttered,

Godzilla - Creepy little Chimera. Will you stop following me?"

He stopped and asked,

Godzilla - Who are you anyway?"

Discord - The question is _who_ are you?"

He asked Godzilla, first in front of him, then in his face.

Godzilla looked surprised, but then sighed before he said,

Godzilla - I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

Discord - Well, I know who you are,"

He said. He pulled Godzilla closer, as he said,

Discord - Come here. It's a secret."

He then began chanting again.

Discord: **_Asante sana!  
Squash banana!  
We we nugu!  
Mi mi apana!_**

He walked off, as Godzilla groaned in annoyance and said,

Godzilla - Enough already! What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

Discord - It means you are a baboon," and I'm not!"

He chuckled and Godzilla began to walk away, as he said,

Godzilla - I think you're a little confused."

Discord - Wrong,"

Discord said as he magically appeared in front of Godzilla.

Discord - I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know _who_ you are."

Godzilla - Oh, and I suppose _you_ know?"

Discord - Sure do,

He said as Godzilla began to walk away again.

Discord - You're Draco's boy!"

Godzilla stopped in his tracks in surprise before he turned to Discord, who just said,

Discord - Ta!"

And then he left.

Godzilla - Hey, wait!"

He called, before he ran after Discord. Once he caught up, he found him sitting in a meditative lotus position on a rock and said,

Godzilla - You knew my father?"

Discord - Correction, "I _know_ your father."

He said in a monotone voice

Godzilla looked sad, before he said,

Godzilla - Well, I hate to tell you this, but…he died. A long time ago."

Discord - Nope! Wrong again!"

Discord said cheerfully, before he hopped off the rock and over to a dense jungle-like area, as he laughed.

Discord - He's alive! And I'll show him to you! You follow old Discord, he knows the way!"

With that, he went in and Godzilla followed, having trouble keeping up due to his size.

Discord - Don't dawdle!" Hurry up!"

Godzilla - Hey, wait, wait!"

Godzilla said, as he struggled to keep up.

Discord - Come on, come on,"

Discord said, as he went ahead of Godzilla.

Godzilla - Would you slow down?"

As he tried to follow Discord, he could see him flitting through the canopy, laughing like a maniac and whooping. Godzilla continued running until…

Suddenly, Discord popped up in front of him, holding his lion paw up in front of his face, as he said,

Discord - Stop!"

He skidded to a stop and Discord shushed him, before parting some reeds and pointing past them, as he whispered to Godzilla,

Discord - Look down there."

Godzilla carefully made his way out, before he looked over the edge and saw his reflection in a pool of water.

He looked startled at first, but then realized what he was looking at.

Godzilla - That's not my father,"

Godzilla said with a disappointed sigh.

Godzilla - That's just my reflection."

Discord - No, look harder,"

Discord told him before motioning over the pool, causing ripples to form and distort Godzilla's reflection.

The ripples resolved into Draco's face, as Discord said,

Discord - "You see? He lives in you."

Godzilla was awestruck as he stared into the pool, just as the wind began to pick up and he heard someone say,

Voice - Godzilla

Godzilla looked up and said,

Godzilla - "Father?"

Some clouds began to gather and formed an image of Draco. It looked almost ghostly at first, but began to gain color.

Draco - Godzilla, you have forgotten me,"

Godzilla - No, how could I?"

Draco - You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me," Look inside yourself, Godzilla. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."

Godzilla - How can I go back?" I'm not who I used to be."

Godzilla asked in dismay

Draco - Remember who you are," You are my son, and the one true king."

Godzilla's face was a mixture of awe, sadness, and fear as he listened. Draco's image began to fade away as he said,

Draco - Remember who you are."

Godzilla - No, please!"

Godzilla cried as he ran into the fields, trying to keep up with the image.

Godzilla - Don't leave me!"

Draco - Remember…"

Godzilla - Father!"

Draco - Remember…"

Godzilla stopped running as he whispered helplessly,

Godzilla - Don't leave me."

Draco - Remember…"

Godzilla stood there for a moment as the wind began to toss the grass restlessly, just as Discord walked up.

Discord - What was _that?_" The weather—very peculiar, don't you think?

Godzilla - Yeah," Looks like the winds are changing."

Discord - Ah, change is good,"

Godzilla - Yeah, but it's not easy," I know what I have to do. But going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

Suddenly, Discord whacked him upside the head with his staff.

Godzilla - Ow!" Geez, what was that for?!"

Discord - It doesn't matter!" It's in the past!"

Godzilla - Yeah, but it still hurts,"

Godzilla said, rubbing his head.

Discord - Oh yes, the past can hurt. "But the way I see it, you can either run from it or…learn from it."

Discord said wisely before he swung his staff at him again, but this time, Godzilla ducked.

Discord - Ha! You see?" So, what are you going to do?"

Godzilla - Well, first off, I'm gonna take your stick,"

Godzilla said, before he grabbed Discord's stick and tossed it to the side.

Discord - No, no, no, no! Not the stick!"

Discord shouted as he ran over and grabbed his stick. But then he turned and saw Godzilla running off to a beach.

Discord - Hey, where are you going?"

Godzilla - I'm going back!"

Godzilla answered as he entered the ocean than swam off.

Discord - Good!" Go on! Get outta here!"

He began laughing, hooting, and hollering while a few shooting stars flew across the sky.

Chorus: **_Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)_**

**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**  
**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**  
**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**  
**Sabusa le lizwe (You shall rule this land)**  
**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**


	14. Return Of The King

**CHAPTER XIII**

**RETURN OF THE KING**

* * *

Meanwhile, RJ and Otis were fast asleep with RJ sleeping on Otis' belly.

At that moment, Luna walked up to RJ and tapped him, saying,

Luna - Hey. Hey, wake up."

RJ woke up, only to see a huge pony face in his view, before he screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Otis to wake up and begin screaming with him.

Luna - It's okay! Whoa, whoa, it's okay!" "It's me!"

Luna said, trying to calm them down.

Otis was holding his chest while RJ said to her,

RJ - Don't ever do that again!"

Luna - Have you guys seen Godzilla?"

RJ looked at her in confusion as he said,

RJ - I thought he was with you."

Luna - He was, but now I can't find him," Where is he?"

Just then, she and the other two heard laughter and looked up to see Discord sitting in a tree above them.

Discord - You certainly won't find him here,"

Discord told her, before laughing again.

Discord - The king…has returned."

Luna - I can't believe it," He's gone back!"

RJ looked puzzled as he asked,

RJ - Gone back? What do you mean?"

He looked at the tree, but saw that Discord was gone.

RJ - Hey, what's going on here? Who's the _creepo?_"

Luna - Godzilla's gone to challenge Sombra,"

RJ - Who?"

Luna - Sombra,"

Otis - Who's a Sombra?"

Luna - No, no, no," It's his uncle."

RJ looked confused, as he said,

RJ - The Creepo's his _uncle?_"

Luna - No!" Godzilla's gone back to challenge his uncle, save his sister, and take his place as king!"

Otis and RJ - Ohhhhhh!

The next day, Godzilla could be seen swimming through the ocean. Sometime later, he arrived in the coast of Equestria then made his way to Dragon Rock, when he arrived Godzilla slowly crossed the desolated land until he reached the lip of a cliff and looked out over the home he once knew. Seeing more of the desolation, a determined, even furious, look crossed Godzilla's face.

Luna - Godzilla, wait up!"

He turned and saw Luna trot up to him, before she asked,

Luna - It's awful, isn't it?"

Godzilla - I didn't want to believe you.

Luna - So, what made you come back?"

Godzilla - Let's just say I finally got some sense knocked into me. I've even got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. And if I don't fight for it, who will?"

Luna - I will,"

Godzilla - It's going to be dangerous.

Luna - Danger? Ha."

Luna said, imitating him when he was younger.

Luna - I laugh in the face of danger,"

At that moment, RJ and Otis approached, as RJ said,

RJ - I don't see anything funny about this."

Godzilla looked surprised as he said,

Godzilla - "RJ? Otis? What are you doing here?"

Otis bowed, saying,

Otis - At your service, my king!"

RJ - We're going to fight your uncle…for this?"

RJ said, gesturing to the desolated land.

Godzilla - Yes, RJ," This is my home."

RJ - Talk about your fixer-upper," "Well, G. if it's important to you, we're with you to the end."

RJ said as he bowed.

Godzilla smiled at him, before they all turned back as a storm cloud started to descend over Equestria.

A moment later, Godzilla and the others were sneaking up to the edge of Dragon Rock, before they hid behind a rock and peeked out, seeing hordes of raptors around.

RJ - Raptors," I hate raptors."

He then whispered to Godzilla.

RJ - So, what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

Godzilla - Live bait,"

RJ - Good idea,"

RJ whispered, until he realized Godzilla was talking about him and Otis.

RJ - Hey!"

Godzilla - Come on, RJ," You guys have to create a diversion."

RJ - What do you want me to do?" "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

RJ asked him with a frown.

A moment later, the raptors heard some drums playing and turned and saw RJ dressed in drag and doing the hula.

RJ: **_Luau!_**

If you're hungry for a hunk of black and white meat

Eat my buddy, Otis, here  
Because he is a treat

RJ: **_Come on down and dine  
On this tasty cow_**

All you have to do is get in line!

As they sang this, the raptors approached with hungry looks on their faces.

RJ: **_Are ya achin'?_**

Otis: **_Yup, yup, yup_**

RJ: **_For some bacon?_**

Otis: **_Yup, yup, yup_**

As the raptors approached, Godzilla and Luna snuck past them.

RJ: **_He's a big cow_**

Otis: **_Yup, yup_**

RJ: **_You can be a big cow too, oy!_**

Then RJ and Otis screamed and ran away with the raptors in close pursuit.

As Godzilla and Luna drew closer to Dragon Rock, he turned and said,

Godzilla - Luna, you find my sister and rally the dragons. I'll look for Sombra."

With that, the two separated.

Godzilla snuck along until he heard Sombra scream,

Sombra - **CADENCE!**"

Godzilla quickly hid behind a rock and looked out, as he saw someone making her way up. At first, Godzilla didn't recognize the figure, until he realized it was Cadence.

The years since Sombra had taken over Equestria had not been kind to her, she looked like as if death was drawing near for her. Her mane was all shredded and tainted and there were bruises and scratches all over her, a sign that she had lost hope that someone would end all this and was now waiting and hoping for death to free her and her face was dirty with tearstains. This started to happen after her mother died and since then this is what she had been like. Her head hung low to the ground as she made her way up almost unaware of the raptors snapping at her heels and tail.

Among her sadness and despair, Godzilla could sense fear in her step. He knew from what Luna told him of what became of his sister but he didn't realize how bad until now.

Godzilla - Cadence, What has happened to you?"

What had happened to his sister? Where there had been love in her soul, she now appeared to be a shadow of her former self.

Once Cadence stepped in front of Sombra, she asked blankly,

Cadence - Yes, Sombra?"

Sombra - Where is your food-gathering party?"

He snapped as he began to pace around her and she struggled not to tremble in fear.

Sombra - They're not doing their job."

Cadence - Sombra, it's over, "Everything's dead."

Sombra - No," You're just not looking hard enough."

Cadence - It's _over Sombra_," There is nothing left. Don't you understand? We have only one choice. We _must_ leave Dragon Rock."

Sombra - We're not going anywhere,"

All fear was starting to leave Cadence, as she said,

Cadence - Then you've sentenced us to death!"

Sombra - Then, so be it,"

Cadence was starting to get angry as she said,

Cadence - You can't do that!"

Sombra - I am the king," I can do whatever I want!"

Finally, Cadence couldn't take it anymore. For too long, she had allowed Sombra to walk over her. Well, not this time!

Cadence - You monster!" If you were half the king my father was, you would nev—"

Upon hearing Cadence mention her father, he slapped her, knocking her to the ground, as he yelled at her,

Sombra - I am _ten_ times the king your father was!"

Suddenly, a voice screamed at the top of his lungs,

Godzilla - **_SOMBRA!_**"

Sombra looked up and gasped in shock when he saw a familiar figure with red eyes glowing and spikes glowing a bright blue standing on the ledge as a bolt of lightning illuminated the figure. It was Godzilla!


	15. Battle Of Dragon Rock

**CHAPTER XIV**

**BATTLE OF DRAGON ROCK**

* * *

After a split second, Godzilla leaped down, furious at the way Sombra had treated his sister.

Sombra was understandably frightened, as he fearfully backed away and said,

Sombra - Draco? No, you're dead!"

Because of the darkness, the only thing he could really see was Godzilla's eyes, which was what had caused him to mistake his nephew for the adopted brother he had killed.

Ignoring Sombra, Godzilla went over to Cadence then knelt and said,

Godzilla - Cadence?"

Before he gently cradled her head in his arms.

Cadence really didn't wanna wake up. She was tired and spent, but she opened her eyes anyway.

Cadence looked up, her vision foggy so that the only thing she could see was Godzilla's figure, as her brother turned and glared at Sombra.

Cadence - F…Father?"

Godzilla - "No, Cadence.

He told her gently.

Godzilla - It's me."

Cadence's vision cleared up and she looked surprised when she saw it was indeed her brother.

Cadence - Godzilla?" You're alive?"

But then she looked puzzled as she asked,

Cadence - But how can that be?"

Godzilla - It doesn't matter,"

Godzilla told her, before he lifted her head towards him and nuzzled her.

Godzilla - All that matters now is that I'm home."

Sombra - Godzilla?

Sombra said, surprised to see his nephew alive after all these years that he had presumed he was dead. He then quickly recovered,

Sombra - Godzilla! I'm surprised to see you…"

He looked up and glared at Garble, Gilda, and Taz, as he added,

Sombra - Alive."

The three gulped nervously before they backed into the shadows.

Godzilla angrily began to advance on Sombra as he said,

Godzilla - Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart."

Sombra nervously began to back into a wall, as he said,

Godzilla - Oh, my boy, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom—"

Godzilla - Are no longer yours," Step down, Sombra."

Sombra laughed nervously, as he said,

Sombra - I would, naturally, but there is one little problem. You see them?"

He pointed upward to a horde of raptors.

Sombra - They think _I'm_ the king."

Luna - Well, we don't!"

They both turned to see that Luna had appeared with the dragons, while two were helping Cadence stand up.

Luna - Godzilla is the rightful king,"

Godzilla - The choice is yours, Sombra," Either step down or fight."

Sombra - Oh, must it all end in violence?" I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Godzilla?"

Godzilla - That's not gonna work, Sombra. "I've put it behind me."

Sombra smirked, as he said,

Sombra - Oh? Well, what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

Luna and Cadence looked puzzled, as she asked,

Luna - Godzilla, what is he talking about?"

Sombra - Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. "Well, Godzilla, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Draco's death!"

The two alicorns and the dragons were startled by his last statement before they turned to Godzilla.

Godzilla stepped forward and said,

Godzilla - I am."

Luna and Cadence both looked shocked, before Cadence approached her older brother.

Cadence - It's not true,"

She said, looking as if she were about to cry.

Cadence - Please, tell me it's not true."

Godzilla looked down sadly as he said regretfully,

Godzilla - It's true."

Sombra - "You see!" He admits it! _Murderer!_"

Lightning crashed behind his head to emphasize his point.

Godzilla - No!" It was an accident!"

Sombra began to circle him, as he said,

Sombra - If it weren't for you, Draco would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

Godzilla - No,"

Sombra - Then…you're…_guilty,_"

Godzilla - No, I'm not a murderer!"

Sombra began to back Godzilla along the length of the rock and the raptors joined him, as he said,

Sombra - "Oh, Godzilla, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now, everyone knows **WHY!**"

He slipped over the edge.

Luna - Godzilla!

Lightning struck below, igniting a fire.

Godzilla struggled to climb back onto the rock, as Sombra sat back, pretending to think.

Sombra - Now this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? Let me think."

Then he smirked, as he said,

Sombra - Oh yes, I remember now. This is just the way your father looked before he died."

Godzilla began to slip, but Sombra grabbed his hands with his hooves, as he did to Draco, and said,

Sombra - Here's _my_ little secret."

He then whispered into Godzilla's ear,

Sombra - I killed Draco."

Godzilla's eyes widened in shock, as he had a quick flashback to that fateful day.

Godzilla - **NoooooOOOOOO**,"

His younger voice seemed to blend in with his older one.

With one giant leap, he lunged up and pinned a surprised Sombra on his back.

Godzilla - **_MURDERER!_**"

He screamed at Sombra, as the dragons and the two ponies stared on in surprise.

Sombra - No, Godzilla, please."

Sombra pleaded fearfully regretting that he mentioned that fact to him.

Godzilla - Tell them the truth,"

Godzilla said to him.

Sombra - Truth?" "But truth is in the eye of the—

Suddenly, Godzilla began choking him by wrapping his hand Sombra's throat.

Sombra - Alright. _Alright,_"

Then he said it quietly and venomously,

Sombra - I did it."

Godzilla - So they can _hear_ you, you lying snake."

Godzilla snapped at him.

Sombra glared at Godzilla before he said loud enough for everybody to hear,

Sombra - "**I KILLED DRACO!**"

Shocked and furious, Luna and Cadence, and the dragons began to attack as the raptors piled on top of Godzilla.

Luna and Cadence both knocked a raptor away from Godzilla.

RJ and Otis - **Heeeeeeyyyy-yaaaahhhhhh!**"

RJ and Otis screamed, as they slid into the fray.

RJ - Scuse me, pardon me, coming through, hot stuff, whoo!"

RJ said, as he and Otis slid into a few raptors, making a bowling strike sound effect.

As Godzilla fought off a couple raptors, one of them jumped onto his back and bit him, causing him to roar in pain. Suddenly, a staff knocked the raptor off of him. It was none other than Discord, who let out a battle cry before jumping into the fray.

He landed in between a group of raptors who looked confusingly at him until they attacked him. Discord then began to fight them off in Bruce Lee Style until all of them were down for the count. When a raptor attempted to attack him from the back he punched him out without looking.

Some of the raptors began to retreat while RJ was being chased by Gilda. He ran into the cave and was spotted by Archimedes.

Archimedes - Let me out, let me out!"

RJ - Let me in, Let me in!

RJ said, running into the cage for safety.

Archimedes and RJ clung to each other in fear as Gilda and Garble stopped near the cage, licking their lips.

RJ - Ple-he-ase don't eat me,"

Otis - Problem?"

A voice said, then Gilda and Garble both turned to see that Otis had appeared at the mouth of the cave.

Garble - Hey, who's the cow?"

Otis - Are you talking to me?"

RJ - Uh-oh, they called them 'the cow,'"

RJ commented to Archimedes.

Otis - Are you talking to me?"

RJ - Shouldn't have done that,"

Otis - **_ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!_**"

He shouted loudly.

RJ - Now they're in for it,"

Otis - **THEY CALL ME…MISTER COW!**"

Otis yelled, before he screamed as he ran towards Gilda and Garble, who looked scared.

Outside the cave, Taz looked puzzled when he heard Otis beating up the other two.

RJ - Take that, and that!"

Garble - Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Otis - Take that, and that!" You yellow belly…"

Archimedes joined in, as he said,

Archimedes - Take that, you bumbling blockhead…!"

Garble and Gilda scrambled out of the cave and fled along with Taz, as RJ, Otis, and Archimedes came out of the cave, cheering and doing the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh!" chant.

Meanwhile, Godzilla jumped up onto a ledge, escaping from the fight, before he looked around for Sombra. Soon enough, he spotted him trying to sneak away. Godzilla's eyes narrowed and he roared, before he began to chase him up the rock.


	16. Equestria Restored

**CHAPTER XV**

**EQUESTRIA RESTORED**

* * *

Sombra arrived at the highest point of the rock, running through the flames. He stopped at the edge of the rock, seeing the sheer drop below. He backed away from the edge and turned only to watch as Godzilla leapt through the flames to confront him.

Godzilla - Murderer,"

Godzilla said quietly, as he began to advance on Sombra.

Sombra - Godzilla.

Sombra said nervously, realizing he was now at Godzilla's mercy.

Sombra - Godzilla, please. Please have mercy. I beg you."

But Godzilla didn't seem intent on granting him mercy, as he continued advancing on him and said,

Godzilla - Mercy?! Did you show my father any mercy when you threw him down that cliff, you truly don't deserve to live. You are both a coward and a hypocrite.

Sombra - But Godzilla.

He said, trying to find an excuse for Godzilla to spare him,

Sombra - I…am…uh…family."

He seemed unsure of his tactic, but quickly regained his composure, as he said,

Sombra - It's the raptors and those three fiends…who are the real enemy!"

What he didn't know was that those three "_fiends"_ had snuck up behind Godzilla and were listening to everything.

Sombra - It's their fault—it was their idea!"

Upon hearing what he said, They looked surprised, before they backed away, growling.

Godzilla - Why should I believe you?" Ever since I was born, you have wanted me and my father dead just so you can rule over Equestria up until now when you are the one who is helpless just like my father was when his life was in your hands till you threw him to his death. You're just lying as usual to save yourself.

Sombra looked nervous and asked, as Godzilla stopped in front of him,

Sombra - What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle?"

Godzilla glared at him for a moment, before he said,

Godzilla - No, Sombra. I'm not like you."

Sombra looked greatly relieved, as he said,

Sombra - Oh, my boy, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, uh, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean anything."

Godzilla - Run," Run away, Sombra. And never return."

Sombra's eyes widened as Godzilla said the words he once told him.

Sombra - Yes, of course,"

Somra said, as he began to leave as Godzilla turned to watch him go.

Sombra - As you wish."

Sombra then spotted a pile of hot coals, before he snarled,

Sombra - Your majesty!"

Then swiped the coals into Godzilla's face.

Godzilla screamed in surprise and pain, before he swiped the coals away from his eyes and Sombra attacked, trying to bite his neck, but Godzilla knocked him off of him, before he leapt at Sombra and a slow-motion fight began. Sombra and Godzilla landed heavy blows on each other. Godzilla punched Sombra on his left cheek, while Sombra smacked him on his right cheek. Sombra knocked Godzilla onto his back and he looked up just in time to see Sombra leaping through the flames at him, looking like a monster out of your worst nightmares.

However, Godzilla mustered his courage then growled back at him as his spikes glowed blue once again and shot out a nuclear flame breath at him sending him flying back over to the other side of the rock.

Sombra tumbled to the bottom and landed on the ground, out cold for the moment. Godzilla looked over the edge and watched as Sombra slowly came around and weakly got up, before seeing Gilda and the others approaching and smiling whilst failing to notice them looking angry, especially Taz, who had a _very_ angry look on his face.

Sombra - Ahh, my friends,"

He said, looking delighted.

Gilda looked amused, as she said,

Gilda - Friends? Funny. I thought he said we're the enemy."

Garble - Yeah,"

Garble agreed, while Sombra looked horrified.

Garble - That's what I heard?"

Then they turned to Taz and said,

Both - Taz?"

Taz began to laugh, except it wasn't his usual crazy laugh. It was an evil laugh.

Suddenly, the raptors began to emerge and advance on Sombra, as they all began laughing.

Sombra - No,"

Sombra said fearfully, as the raptors approached.

Sombra - L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No! You don't understand! _No!_ I didn't mean for—No, no! Look, I'm sorry I called you…No! NOO!"

But it was too late for him, as the raptors attacked him and Godzilla flinched and looked away.

Soon, rain began to fall and douse the fire then we see RJ and Otis come out of the fog.

Godzilla walked down as he saw Archimedes bow before him and then greeted his sister and Luna, first nuzzling Cadence and then Luna.

Then he looked up and saw Discord, who gestured for him to ascend Dragon Rock as king. Godzilla walked up, but stopped in front of Discord, who bowed. Godzilla then hugged him, like his father had done the day he was born.

Discord returned the hug, before telling him,

Discord - It is time."

Godzilla began to ascend Dragon Rock, as Luna, Cadence, Archimedes, RJ, and Otis watched. The rainwater washed the skull of an animal away.

Once Godzilla reached the edge, he looked up and watched as the clouds parted slightly to reveal one bright star.

Draco - _Remember…_"

Draco's voice echoed in the sky.

Godzilla smiled, before he let out a roar. The other dragons roared in reply.

Chorus: **_Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)  
Bus-Busa ngo xolo (Rule, rule with peace)_**

**Is'kathi sifi kile (The time has come)**  
**Is'kathi busa iyo (It's time, rule)**  
**Is'kathi sifi kile**  
**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**

**Is'kathi sifi kile**  
**Iskathi sifi kile**  
**Busa Godzilla! Busa Godzilla (Rule, Godzilla! Rule, Godzilla!)**

Robert V/O: _Sometime later, Equestria was restored to its former glory. And everypony and every animal were gathered for the birth of Godzilla and Luna's child._

**Ubuse ngo thando (Rule with love)**  
**Ubuse ngo thando**  
**Ubuse ngo xolo (Rule with peace)**  
**Ubuse ngo thando**  
**Ubuse ngo xolo**

**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**  
**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**  
**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**

Godzilla, Luna, Cadence, RJ, and Otis were standing on the edge of the rock. Archimedes flew up to the point. RJ was shaking his hands in the classic victory sign.

**Till we find our place**  
**On the path unwinding**

Godzilla and Luna nuzzled each other, before Discord approached, holding a foal, obviously Godzilla and Luna's child.

**On the path unwinding**  
**In the Circle**  
**The Circle of Life**

Discord then held up the foal, presenting the foal to the crowd.

**The Circle of…Liiiiiffffffeeeeee**

* * *

Robert - The end,"

Penny - That was a great story, daddy,"

Robert - That it was alright, sweetheart," It's bedtime now!"

Penny - Okay.

Robert then turned out the light and was about to leave until he heard Penny say.

Penny - Daddy?

Robert - Yes?

Penny - Maybe you could tell me another story like that one.

Robert smiled, as he told her,

Robert - As you wish, Penny.

Robert said with a smile then winked at her and closed the door.


End file.
